Athena: Main Story
by IceDragon5683
Summary: So, in this manhwa the main character was originally a guy. What do you think would happen if he was a she?Well, lets say there's a lot more drama and too many different possible futures.This is going to be the main story. There's going to be branch offs
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I don't know if you know this manga or not, but I really think it's good! There's a lot of violence (it revolves around a lot of wars) but for some reason it still has a plot (kinda) and it's so interesting! And dramatic! Anyway, in my story the main is a girl instead of a boy. And what happens because of that change is something you have to read and find out. **

'_**Thoughts'**_

_**Narration**_

**:settings/POV change:**

"**talking"**

_**Flashback/dream**_

Chapter 1_**  
**_

_This story is about the heroes of a small country that are born but are slowly headed towards extinction. The main setting will be in the Chronos Kingdom, it is surrounded: to the west is the Radink Alliance, the east holds the Silonica Kingdom, and at the south is the Isiris Kingdom. In this country war does not cease… But Chronos found 10 years of peace somehow. _

:Chronos year 237:

_One day, a girl came to Chronos, her name was Athena._

"Tample Mercenary huh?" Athena mused. "Wow, room and board with food. It definitely sounds like a good offer." _'Especially since I have no money and no place to go…' _"Guess I'll have to find a way there. I hope they'll at least let me try out despite being a girl…" It would not be the first time someone has not taken her seriously because of her gender, but Athena had faith in her abilities. She was confident she could make the tryouts, as long as they give her the chance.

_Elsewhere…._

"Tample Mercenary ad?" A boy with short blond hair, dark blue eyes, and a leaf in his mouth stated with interest. "Room, board and food eh…" _'I've got no money and no place to go so I guess I'll just make my way there…"_

_Back to Athena_

Athena was passing a random café when her stomach started to growl. "I really am hungry, but I don't even have any money." GURGGLE… "I guess that's a sign that my stomach doesn't really care…" So Athena enters the café "Excuse me, can I have some food?" As she looked around, Athena noticed there wasn't a soul in the room.

"Child, do you even have any money?" The old man in charge was already suspicious.

"I'm sorry I don't." She really was.

"You really think you can get food without any money?" '_This kid's lucky she's a girl or I would have already kicked her out…'_

"… Maybe?" Might as well try her hand at luck…

"Get Lost!" He really threw her out… Right into the blond haired boy.

"Ow…. He could of at least just asked me to leave…"

"Hey, get out of my way…" After all, why shouldn't he be pissed that a girl literally came flying right at him.

"Hm? Oh, sorry!" She didn't even notice she crashed into someone. '_hm… he has quite the temper…'_

'_What a weird girl. At least she moved when I told her to.'_

Athena was sitting on the street thinking about her annoying stoamack reminding her of the lack of food.

"Here, eat this." The girl who was behind the old man handed Athena a plate of food.

"Ah! Thank you!"

"You must have been starving to come into a restaurant without any money." After all, who else would do something that ridiculous.

"Thanks! My name is Athena!"

"Why are you here? It can't possibly be for the Tample Mercenary ad right?"

"hm? Actually the ad IS the reason I'm here."

'_Seriously? This girl wants to do something that dangerous?'_ "You shouldn't! A few guys from our village went there and they never came back alive! Plus, you're a girl! You won't stand a chance!"

"Is it really that dangerous?"

"Yes! You're still young, and really beautiful! Go find another job, you should be able to find pleanty!"

"No thanks, could you draw me a map there instead?"

"You still want to go?"

"If I was afraid of dying I wouldn't have come. Besides it offers food and shelter."

'_Is she serious?' _ "How are you at fighting?"

At this Athena had to smile. "As good as the next guy. If you need anything just ask, I owe you for giving me food."

"No thanks, I guess I'll see you later."

Later

Athena was lying on a grass field enjoying the peace when… "KYAAAAAA!"

"That voice! It was that nice girl who gave me food!"

The Restaurant 

"Why did you hit me?" It's not like she did anything wrong.

"You don't know? Your dad didn't pay the rent, the rent." A man who seemed to be the leader of the group of three men, they all had cruel expressions on their face.

"I'll pay the rent so please stop hurting my daughter!"

"You should have said so sooner. But it's too late! Cause I already like your daughter!" He took hold of the girl's wrist.

Athena crashed in then "Take your hands off her you creep!"

The blond boy happened to still be eating there and recognized her voice. '_Her again?'_

"And who are you?" the leader asked

"Someone that girl helped, that's all."

"That's it? And you want to take the three of us?" _'Heh, I'll just use the usual scare method.'_ "Do you know where this scar came from?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Athena was seriously wondering if these guys were just stupid.

"Have you ever heard of the 'Red-Eyed Swordsman'? I got into a fight with him. Of course, I won; the bastard ran so fast you couldn't see his feet."

That caught both Athena and the boy's attention. _'the Red-Eyed Swordsman… he can't be talking about the same one can he?' _"Yeah right."

"You've got some mouth for a girl with a pretty face like yours. Kill her." The other two men rushed at her.

Athena just took out her sword with a smirk on her face and cut the first guy within a second, then blocked the second's sword. Problem was, the jerk took his hand out and punched her face. Athena crashed into a table, but could only laugh. "Die, Bitch!"

But when he swung his sword down, she was already in the air above him, shocking all but the blond boy. "You die!" As she came down, her sword went right down the middle of his body, killing him instantly. "Only one left to go." Athena heard a sound behind her and saw the man grabbing the girl's hair. "What are you doing?"

"Can't you tell, if you move I kill her.

"Cheater!"

He couldn't believe she just said that. "Cheating? This is the way the world works kid. Now put your weapon down!"

"Grr…" _'How am I going to save her now?'_

Athena won't have to, the blond boy simply took out his sword and sliced the man in seconds. The poor girl was shocked that she covered her eyes thinking he was going to cut her too. "I agree with her. Like you could ever beat the Red-Eyed Swordsman."

Athena didn't know whether to be thankful or worried about his helping.

"Thank you for the help!" The old man said gratefully

"It's no problem! I was just paying back what I owed!"

"Owed?" The old man didn't remember giving her anything…

"It's nothing to worry about dad!" She's be in trouble if her father found out she gave free food.

"It seems you two are traveling somewhere. Where are you going?"

"To the Tample Mercenaries!" Both Athena and the boy stated at the same time.

Now both of them are surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peoples! I hope you liked the first chapter of Athena! Anyway, let's see how Athena does in this chapter! **

"**blah" talking**

'**blah' thinking**

_**Blah**_** flashback/dream**

**:blah: time/setting**

**Chapter 2**

:Near Tample Headquarters:

Athena stepped onto the top of the hill with Michael at her side "Whoo, I'm tired…" 'I ended up coming this whole way with this guy…' she looked upon the grand structure before them "That must be the Tample Headquarters."

Athena and Michael walked to the entrance, but two soldiers stopped their progression. "Girl, what business do you have here?"

"What else would I come here for? I came for this." She showed the flyer for the Tample Mercenary tryouts

"heh, a little girl like you?" the soldiers weren't taking her seriously at all

"Yep!" She said with a smile

"This isn't a place for everyone. It's very scary here!"

"I know. Can you please move out of my way now?"

"You do know you have to pass a test to get in here right?"

"A test?" She tilted her head to the side in a cute manner

"Tsk, tsk… You didn't even know that and you came here… These days, people from all over come, so we need to pick the best!"

"That's right! You have to last 3 minutes against a B-class soldier! You look as if you won't last 10 seconds, so get lost little girl!"

"No." Her reply was stubborn as was her smile

"You guys talk too much." Michael finally spoke "Move before I cut you open!" He was already reaching for his sword

"Why you little… fine, don't say we didn't warn you. Do as you wish, cause you'll be the ones sorry once you step inside."

:At the Testing Area:

Another examinee was hit in the face and knocked unconscious. "Next!" the examiner looked over to the clock "1min and 30sec, you fail."

Athena looked over and saw it, "That must be the testing area, let's go."

Above the testing area an intimidating man was watching the possible new recruits as they were tested. "How many have passed?"

"14 that have passed in this section, commander!" the man next to him said

"14…"

"439 have passed throughout the entire testing phase."

Back with Athena, "hm… I wonder when our turn will happen. What do you think?" she looked behind herself to Michael, whose name she still didn't know.

"…I don't know, but I don't feel like waiting for you so let me go first." He even sent her a glare to finish his statement

"Okay." Athena wasn't even fazed by his glare

'What the hell? Everyone at least hesitates under my glare… why is she unfazed?'

Athena looked over to the testing area to see another boy around their age go up. "Hey, look. He looks about our age too."

"Fail! Next! Here is your practice sword." A man said as he gave the practice sword to the young boy.

The young boy had a green and white beanie hat over his jet black hair. He skin was somewhat tanned but he still did not look like much of a fighter. He looked at the sword with distaste "Can I use something else?"

"Why?"

"My weapon is this." He pulled out a dagger connected by a rope from his bag.

"Sorry, it's a rule that we use practice swords."

"Damn. Guess I can't do anything if it's a rule." The boy took the sword without anymore complaint.

"BEGIN!"

"Uah~…." Athena was amazed by his performance.

The boy was simply dodging all of the attacks, but the way he did it seemed almost graceful. His style for dodging seemed similar to her own style.

"3 MINUTES OVER, YOU PASS" a proctor yelled.

"eh?" The boy seemed surprised it was over so soon.

'This guy's not normal…' thought the exhausted examiner

"hm… the three minutes went by so fast…" the boy mused as he walked away from the platform.

"Hey, do you think he even thought about attacking that entire time?" Athena asked Michael

"No, not once."

"Yay! You finally spoke to me without being mean!" Athena jumped as if she won a war by herself

"Uh… Ok…" Michael was confused by Athena's personality once more

'He didn't attack on purpose! An unnecessary trait among mercenaries!' The commander thought as he watched the battle

"SHIFT CHANGE OF B-CLASS SOLDIER!" A different man came in and looked over the remaining applicants.

"Hm… 6 left, and among them a girl… about 10 seconds each. I'll be done in less than a minute!" He said confidently and snobbishly

"What a jerk…" Athena muttered. "I'd rather deal with you any day."

The man was true to his word for the first 4 applicants. "Hmph… so weak. If you can't last 3 minutes against me then what are you doing here? Some pathetic soldier in the battle that grabs the ankle of another, is that what you're going to become?"

"This guy talks to much…" Athena yawned to make her point

"Those of you who passed too, If you're scared then get the hell out!"

"That bastard" the passers said unanimously.

"WHO'S NEXT?" Michael smirked when it was finally his turn.

When he took the practice sword "A practice sword.. Are the Tample Mercenaries a bunch of kids that play with these?"

The entire area was silenced by his insult. 'Heh, an interesting kid!' The commander couldn't help but smile

"Want to go a round with a real sword?"

"You little punk!" the man sneered "I want to use a real sword too, but the commander is watching so we can't"

As the smack talk was going on Athena was thinking 'Commander? What's a commander?'

"That's too bad!"

Athena stood up from where she was sitting 'This match won't last long, so I'd better get ready now.'

"Hoho, brat. Your name?"

Michael looked blankly at the man. "Names are unnecessary for those that live by the sword


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Hope you've enjoyed Athena so far! Anyway, Let's see how Michael's try out went!**

"**blah" talking**

'**blah' thinking**

**:blah: time/setting**

_**Blah**_** dream/flashback**

Chapter 3

Athena was confused. "'Names are unnecessary for those that live by the sword'… does he not have a name?"

The black haired boy was squatting down "What's he so confident about that he's babbling about something like that?"

The examiner was getting pissed "Spouting out nonsense like that, your death will be everything but painless." He grabbed a hold of the practice sword

Michael just smirked

"Begin!"

The examiner ran towards Michael sword ready and yelling. Michael just took his sword down on his head and knocked him out, surprising all that were watching except Athena. She was already expecting it.

Michael smiled a cruel smirk "You couldn't last 1 second against me. What did you think you could do here?" He left the stage to give the sword to Athena.

She smiled while receiving it. "Thanks! And great job on knocking him out, he deserved it." Her smile was too bright and innocent for anyone to believe she was going to try out to be a mercenary if not for the fact she was right there.

Michael decided to actually say something to her this time. "No problem… I'll be waiting so you'd better come!"

"Kay!"

One of the other soldiers lost his temper "Who the hell is next? I'll be your next opponent! Getting knocked out by a new recruit! This is a disgrace to the mercenary name!"

"That's me!" Athena replied, completely ignorant of the venom in his voice.

"I'm really pissed right now so you better be careful!"

"Ok! Can I ask a question though?"

"What is it, girl?"

"How many meals are we given?" She has a fast metabolism so she needs to know

"How the hell should I know?"

"How are you a mercenary without knowing even that?" she asked while tilting her head to the side

"That has nothing to do with it!" He was getting more and more upset

Over at the new recruits the black haired boy was laughing at the soldier "That B-class soldier has lost himself in his emotions."

"Since I'm the last one, can you just pass me without a test?" Athena didn't really want to fight someone who already lost control of his emotions

"Why do you even ask! Of course not!" The poor soldier was getting more and more mad

"Too bad, I don't really want to hurt you. But I will if I have to."

"Hmph, a little girl like you is going to hurt me?"

"Yep!" Athena noticed her shoes were untied. "Oops. Wait a sec, I need to tie my shoes."

The man didn't, he already had his sword heading towards her head.

But it never connected. Athena had moved the sword with the back of her hand at the last second, making it barely miss her. When she got up, Athena pouted. "That was mean. Not to mention, you put so much power into it that if I pushed it even slightly lighter it would have still hit me."

The black haired boy laughed. "Yeah right! She had no problem moving that sword; even if he had the strength of five men she would have been able to move it."

Michael just smiled. 'He's right, she's a lot more skilled than she gives off; she must have been trained to be modest about her skill.'

The examiner smirked and licked the practice sword "Mean? Hmph! Does an enemy tell you, 'hey, I'm going to attack', and then attack? You must always be ready in a fight!"

"I am! That doesn't give you right to attack before we even started!" She yelled while stepping forward slightly

"Ah, you're stepping on my coin."

That redirected her attention again "I did? Sorry about that." She said while looking down to check

The examiner used it as a change to attack her again, only he swung from the side this time. She did an elegant back flip over the swing this time. "It didn't work the first time, why would it work the second time?"

The examiner reached for his pocket 'Let's see if she can dodge this'

Athena noticed his action "Hey mister, whatcha taking out of your pocket?"

"Take this brat!" He yelled as he threw what he had hidden in his pocket

"Ah! Sand!" Athena yelled in pain while covering her eyes

"HAHAHAHA This is my victory!" he yelled while baring out his sword

"I guess it's over for that girl" The black haired boy said

"Nope, it's not over yet" Michael replied.

Over at the battle field Athena started to smile and when the sword was centimeters away from hitting her she kicked the man in the face. "Take this!" she yelled as she threw her sword at him.

"That girl, threw her sword!" A bystander yelled in astonishment

"You think I'd get hit by this?" the examiner yelled as he blocked the sword

But Athena wasn't trying to hit him with her sword, just avert his attention for a split second to run up to him. "No." she said as she used her fist fighting skills. She used the palm of her hand to push him back. "That is part of my passive style. You're not even worth using my active style." She said to taunt him

"Do you really believe that?" The examiner said with a glare

"Yep, and to prove it I won't leave this square and I'll still beat you." She said pointing to the 2x2 square she was in.

"Heh, you'll regret that girly!" He yelled as he took his sword and charged to swing at her again.

She did the same thing as when he first attacked, used the back of her hand to _make_ it miss her. Then she used her palm to push him back, only this time, she hit the right side of his upper chest. The examiner backed up a bit and touched his chest as if he were in pain.

'What the? It felt hard to breathe for a moment.' The examiner thought. Athena had purposely hit where his lung was to send a shock wave to it and temporarily make breathing harder for him

"Did you feel it? I can do that to all of your organs, your nerves to." She said, her smile gone and replaced with a serious expression.

"Shut up!" he yelled to attack her again. Only for the same thing to happen, this time she had him to pass her and hit the back of his neck and knocked him unconscious. Athena successfully defeated her enemy and she did not even need her sword, passing the exam as magnificently as Michael and the black haired boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you for following Athena's adventures! Now lets see how she'll do on her first mission!**

"**blah" talking**

'**blah' thinking**

**:blah: setting**

_**Blah **_**dream/flashback **

**I didn't know I was supposed to do this, but apparently I do have to: I don't own the original Manhwa Ares, nor do I own the any of the characters except Athena (or any other OC I end up making)**

**Chapter 4**

:Jagsen Village in Chronos:

On the hill that overlooks the village, the crying of a little boy could be heard. He was in front of two graves. "Mom…Dad…" the boy said 'the village people are cowards!' he thought as he remembered what caused his parents death. 'Even though the thieves who killed my parents stole everything… nobody did anything to stop them! They were so afraid that they didn't even think of fighting back.' He looked upon the graves while wiping his tears away 'In the future I will get strong and get revenge!'

:Off in a distance:

A line of carriages that bear the symbol of the Tample Mercenaries, a snake, was heading towards the village. In one of them, Athena awoke from her nap. "Ahh. That was a nice nap. Hey, where are we headed again?" she asked the boy next to her

"You don't know? We're currently going to Jagsen Village."

"Jagsen Village? Why are we heading there?"

"You seriously don't know why?" he yelled "How could you be here without knowing what our mission is?"

"I wasn't really paying attention when they were briefing us." She explained "Anyway, where's Michael and Baroona?" during their time as mercenaries, Athena and the boys had gotten to know each other. She finally learned Michael's name, and became close the Baroona, the black haired boy from the tryouts, and Gohu, the boy next to her.

"They're sleeping over there." He said while pointing them out

"Heh~… I think I'll join them." She said as she got up to sleep next to them

"But you were just sleeping!" Gohu exclaimed

"I wasn't comfortable while sleeping then." She said while lying down next to Michael. "Besides, when leading to a fight, it's best to rest."

'This is their first mission and they're not even afraid?' Gohu thought as he looked at the three with both awe and bewilderment

:Jagsen Village:

The villagers gathered to talk about the thief situation. "Tomorrow those bastards are going to collect the monthly fee." One of the men said with a sigh.

"There's nothing to worry about since we collected the money and gave it the elder beforehand." another said

"That's right! I have the money!" the elder agreed

"You're all cowards!" the little boy said to them

"What are you saying Mickey?" the first man asked

"I said you're all cowards! Why isn't anyone thinking of fighting back!"

"If we fight back, we'll obviously lose!" One man said

"Right! Last year when we decided to fight, most of us perished! You should know that!" another said

"How long are we going to live like this? Why do we have to pay them and grovel to them?" Mickey asked them

"We want to fight, but we're not strong enough!"

"Even if we ask the government for help never seem to care or bother to help. I know it's unfair, but there's no other way but to pay them. It is a relief that the money was all collected in time."

"However, a sudden problem has arisen." The elder said

"Problem? What problem?" the man asked, thinking it wasn't much

"I spent all our money on something." The elder replied

"WHAT? WHAT COULD YOU SPEND IT ON?" they yelled at him

"Calm down. If we continue to be afraid, the enemy will become stronger. We cannot live like this forever. Thus, I hired the 'Tample'" The elder said.

Later that day, the Tample arrived. "Elder! The mercenaries are arriving!" someone yelled

As they were entering Mickey thought 'These people are 'Tample'? Are those the people that will win against the thieves? Is winning against them not a dream anymore?'

"Okay everyone! Come out!" A Tample man yelled. When they did he yelled "Okay everyone! Line up!"

Mickey was admiring them 'Wow! Everyone looks so strong! They can probably fight really well.' Then he noticed Athena "huh?" 'who is this girl? Why is she among them?' he walked up to her. "Hey lady, are you really a 'Tample' Mercenary?"

Athena was surprised by the sudden question, but when she was about to answer him "Athena! What are you doing? We need to line up! The platoon leader is furious!" Gohu yelled while dragging her to their position.

:Later on:

Mickey found Athena and wouldn't stop bothering her about her skill and if she was actually a mercenary. "Will you stop already? I really am a mercenary. I went through the whole try outs and everything."

"Then prove it" Mickey said

"Fine" she said with a huff, she spotted a wooden plank on the ground. "I guess this will work. I'll slice this wood in midair."

"There's no way you can do it cause you're not a mercenary."

"Just cutting it is too simple, so I'll do it with my eyes closed." She continued as if she didn't even hear him while using her helmet to cover her eyes.

Baroona and Michael showed up at that time. "Hey Athena, what are you up to?" Baroona asked

"This kid won't leave me alone about my being a mercenary, so I'm going to show him something." Athena replied. "Okay kid, watch this." Athena threw up the wood and grabbed for her sword with her eyes closed. She swung her sword

"As always." Gohu said when it landed. "It didn't cut!"

"Really? Hm… I wonder if my sword is getting really rusty." Athena said while moving her helmet.

"You really are a Nakhashin*!" Mickey said while running away.

"I'm not a Nakhashin, little boy." She said to the running boy

While the others were leaving the area, Michael looked at the plank that Athena cut. He knew the truth.

:Up in the mountains:

A run down castle rests near the summit, in it the thieves stay. "Tomorrow we collect the money from Jagsen." A man said

"Yes sir!" His followers said

"Go tell them that I'm going to collect twice the amount next month." He told them

"hehe, but that's…" One of the men was about to say

"I CREATE THE LAWS!" he yelled

A man bowed before him "Boss, I have urgent news."

"What?" the man didn't think it could be much

"Three hours ago, I received a report that an army was around here."

"What? An army?" He exclaimed. But he thought about it "it must be a mistake. There are thieves like us all around the country. In a country like this, an army wouldn't likely be here. The reason I know, is because I used to be in the army."

:Late at night in Jagsen Village:

Mickey was walking down the street while humming a tune. "Wow, it's already getting really dark while I've been playing marbles. Oh well, tomorrow the Tample better win." 'if they fail, what will happen to the village?' Mickey noticed the wood that Athena had cut. "Huh? It's the wood from a while ago. Pfft!" he laughed while kicking it. He couldn't believe what happened when he did.

It split apart into four pieces. 'What the hell? Four pieces! Maybe that girl is…'

:Where the Tample were camping in:

Athena noticed Gohu drawing in his notebook. "Gohu, what are you up to?"

"This!" he showed his drawing of Athena, Michael and Baroona while they were sleeping in the cart. "'Mercenaries in the Cart'!"

"Wow~! You're really good at drawing Gohu!"

"Thanks!"

At that time, Mickey appeared before them. "You? What are you doing here at this time?" she asked him as she walked up to him.

"I have a request."

"Request? Anyway, you should go to your parents. They must be worried." she said while shooing him off

'Mom! Dad!' Mickey thought as he started to cry

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" she said in a much kinder tone that she had spoken to him since they met

"My parents were murdered last year by the thieves." Athena's face became serious then. "That's why I came here to request something. "

"What is it?"

"In the fight… I want you guys to win tomorrow! If you lose… Our village is history!"

'this kid is an orphan…" Athena thought "just like… just like when I was a kid.'

_Flashback_

"_Master, why don't I have parents?" a young Athena asked "Everyone else has parents."_

"_Athena… just keep practicing." Her master said in a sad tone  
_

"_yes sir…" she replied sadly. _

_End flashback_

"What you name little boy?" Athena asked

"I'm Mickey." He replied while wiping his tears

"Ok Mickey. Stop crying, men aren't supposed to cry. Also, don't worry about tomorrow. I don't fight to lose." Athena reassured him "I _will_ get revenge for your parents. So don't worry about it."

"Athena! Everyone is gambling outside and they want to know if 'Miss Lucky' wants to join in." Gohu yelled

"Of course I do!" She started to run inside "Mickey! Don't worry and just believe in me! We won't lose!" She yelled with her winning smile.

:The next day:

The thieves were lining up. "It's been exactly one month." One of them said

As they were coming, a man yelled "Village elder! The thieves are arriving!"

The people were starting to panic. "Everyone calm down!" the elder yelled

The thieves came in at that moment. "Hey everyone! Long time no see!" A man with a stripped bandanna and bandage on his cheek walked up the elder. "Old man. Long time no see." The elder gave no reply. "Alright. We're very busy. .. bring the money! Oh yeah, we have a message to you. From next month, you pay double the amount. If not, you will die!"

"Double! You bastard!" A man yelled

"Don't mind him" the elder said as he silenced the man. "And go take our gift to you." He said while pointing the tarp.

"Huh? A gift?" the bandage man asked?

"Hmph. Taking money is not enough? And now gifts too?" A different man asked as he walked up to it.

'Hah! The Tample Mercenaries are hiding under that!' Mickey thought.

Underneath the tarp, Athena, Michael, and Baroona were smirking dark smiles.

*Nakhashin : Someone that got into the army the easy way (aka connections)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for following Athena! Let's see how the ambush goes…**

"**Blah" talking**

'**Blah' thinking**

**:blah: time/setting**

_**Blah**_** dream/flashback**

Chapter 5

When the man grabbed the tarp a villager yelled "It's time! Everyone get to a safe distance! Hurry!" And everyone started to run inside, just as Michael's sword went through the man's chest.

The man's blood splattered onto Michael's face, "Are you surprised that we're the 'gifts'?"

Athena pouted at the action, she was about to strike the man when Michael suddenly went in front of her to kill him instead. 'Why did he do that? It's not like him to get in my way like that…' she wondered

"What the hell just happened? Who are these bastards?" The thieves yelled

The mercenaries slowly came from under the tarp while Michael removed the corpse from his sword.

"Everyone calm down! Let's show them how strong we are!" He yelled

A knife on a rope was tossed and slashed one of the thieves' necks, killing him on the spot. Baroona smirked and pulled it back to him with no effort at all. 'Wow… he makes it look so easy…' Athena thought.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you attacking?"

"Who are we?" Athena asked, shocked that the thieves didn't recognize their group. "We're wearing this thing and you still don't know who we are?" she said while poking at her helmet

"I don't know bitch!"

"Ok. Then we'll have to make sure you remember even in the afterlife." She said in a happy tone

"We don't know who the hell you are and you're mocking us?" One of the other thieves yelled while pulling out their swords "Let's kill them all!"

The mercenaries waited with their swords drawn. The battle was not much of a battle, the lower level mercenaries teamed up to take the thieves down. Michael jumped above one and sliced his skull in half. Athena was easily holding her own, looking even graceful while slashing through her enemies. 'That Athena… She's a lot better than she makes herself out to be…' Baroona thought, amazed at her skill and grace.

Michael smirked knowingly as he watched Athena battle out of the corner of his eye. 'Hm… I knew she had a lot of skill in her. I didn't really expect that level of grace though, considering how clumsy she normally is…'

:Inside with the villagers:

Mickey was watching from the window, amazed at the sight of real combat. "Mickey, don't look! It's too dangerous!" One of the villagers yelled.

"Dangerous?" Mickey exclaimed in an almost laughing manner "The fight… is already over!"

"What? Already!" The villagers exclaimed

:Outside:

Athena swished her sword to remove the blood, Michael pushed his last victim on his forehead to reveal the hole. "Only one left…" Baroona said while looking towards the last thief.

"Hey, you with the band-aid! Come here. Don't worry, we won't kill you." One of their fellow mercenaries said as he approached the thief.

'These bastards are too strong!' the thief thought in panic. "Screw this! I'm getting out of here!"

None of the mercenaries followed. "Running is useless." Baroona told the running man

The thief kept running though, right into another group of mercenaries and their leader. "Lead us to your headquarters… _Now._" He commanded

"Yes sir…" The thief said in sheer terror

:Back with Athena:

Gohu lied 'dead' on the ground. Until Athena poked his head "Gohu, the fight's over… you can stop pretending to be dead…

"What are you talking about! I wasn't pretending to be dead, I just fought their leader and passed out for a bit. That's all." Gohu yelled at her, insulted at her blunt description of what he was doing

"Liar…" Athena replied

:Thief Watchtower, Later on:

"Sigh… So boring! Let's see what's going on." A thief said while reaching for his telescope

"The air seems thick, looks like rain." His comrade said

"Huh? What's _that_?" the thief wondered as he caught sight of the mercenaries "Holy, so many… Hey, go tell the boss Now!" he yelled

His comrade picked his ear, not understanding what was going on "Why?"

"It's the enemy! There are so many!"

:Inside Thief Headquarters:

"Boss, the enemy is coming! A large number of enemy soldiers are coming" the thief from the watch tower yelled

"What! This is bad!" His comrades replied

Their leader brought his fist to his chair and yelled "Shut up! Who gave you permission to talk? Everyone calm down and call the Budumok*! From what army are they?" he asked the thief that brought the news

"Um... There was no flag, but they had a snake symbol on their helmets."

"_What?_ No flag? It's probably a fake army."

"Snake symbol…" A man with a scar on his face and two swords at his belt, who just entered said "That means they are the Tample Mercenaries."

"Ah. The Budumok have arrived. Tample Mercenaries, eh? Ah, I remember now. Carnival, weren't you in the Tample Mercenaries once?" The boss said as he was watching a fly that wouldn't leave him

"Yeah, I was." The man with the scar replied

"This thing keeps bothering me…" The boss started. He didn't need to continue, Carnival had already took out his sword and swung at the fly in question

"You are very skilled with your sword. Are the Tample Mercenaries strong too?"

"They used to be. But they're probably trash now." Carnival replied with a smirk

*Budumok: Second in command

**OOO. Carnival just smack talked Athena, Michael, and Baroona… Well, wait till next chapter when he gets quite a surprise…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Thank you for following Athena! Now, let's see how she's doing as the Tample Mercenaries plan their attack!**

"**Blah" talking**

'**Blah' thinking**

**:Blah: time/setting**

_**Blah**_** dream/flashback**

Chapter 6

:Outside Thief Headquarters:

"Why~?" Athena whined with a pout on her face. "Why do they get to go up first? I wanna get there fast too…"

"Those people are scouts, their job is to check for any danger up ahead." Baroona explained to her with a gentle voice and a slight chuckle at her pout

"Oh! I see."

"Send a batch of soldiers to the back entrance." Their leader commanded "Place the strongest soldiers up front and move forward."

"Yes sir." The soldiers replied as they moved up to the front.

"Hm? Why is the A Group going ahead of us?" Athena asked, completely clueless on strategies all together

"If the enemy is right in front of us then the A Group will make a path for us. That's probably the reason." Michael answered her.

"Heh~. You're really smart Michael, Baroona!"

'How is she as strong as she, and not understand any strategies?' Baroona and Michael wondered as they watched her.

As the A Group went up, a man with an ax suddenly came out and attacked one of the A soldiers. "_Finally_. It's about to start." Baroona commented with a smile

"Group A! Make a path for us!" the leader yelled

The soldiers charged and started their attack. The thieves didn't stand much of a chance, the soldiers cut through them one by one. One A soldier stood out from the other A soldiers in Athena's eyes, a one-armed soldier who just put his sword though a thief's head "My name is One-Armed Jack. Take honor from dying by my hand."

'He's really skilled for a one-armed soldier… I'd love to fight him one day.' Athena thought as she watched and ran towards their destination

"Budumok sir, our fort has been penetrated!" A thief yelled to his commander

'Shit. If this keeps up, there will be more unnecessary deaths.' The Budumok thought "Everyone retreat!"

An A soldier noticed the man 'Is he the commander? I should kill him right now.' As he thought that, the soldier launched himself towards the Budumok.

The Budumok just swatted him away like a fly

"The bastards are fleeing! Try to kill them!" a mercenary yelled. As if to respond Baroona took his knife's rope and wrapped in around a nearby thief's neck, chocking him with it. Athena reacted to the order by ceasing her fist fight with her opponent and grabbing her sword and cutting right though him as she ran to Gohu to make sure he's safe.

"Haha! Our boss is on the top floor, come and get him if you can!" the Budumok yelled from inside the building. "Also, the small group you sent to the back entrance is probably all dead by now."

The leader and Michael heard his words and immediately grew suspicious that a powerful warrior was nearby.

"Don't worry, you'll all have a meeting* with the Devil soon!"

"Why would we want to go on a blind date with the devil?" Athena asked, clearly confused

Gohu and Baroona simply face palmed at her comment, giving up on her ignorance and innocence.

:At back entrance of the Thieves Headquarters:

A faint breathing could be heard from a dying soldier. "Please… help me…" he begged

"Hmm…." Carnival observed "Someone from the famous Tample Mercenary asking for help… Is a big disappointment" He took out his sword to the dying soldier's head "What happened to 'Not being afraid of death?'"

"Carnival, did you have a grudge against them?" His comrade asked

"Not really. But… these bastards kicked me out." He replied, behind them a pile of corpses could be seen

:Back with Athena:

"C Class Soldiers, break down the door!"

Athena was about to join the other C soldiers when Michael and Baroona shook their heads and took care of the door for her. 'Hmph. Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm glass.' She thought with a pout. She wasn't paying attention and accidentally ran into the one armed A soldier. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

The soldier looked down at her, but instead of getting mad he patted her head with a slight smile and walked away. 'I wonder what that was about…' Athena thought

"Listen up!" the leader called "Those that survive the battle today will get to party at the village and get paid! But the dead will get nothing! So everyone… Let's survive! Understood!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers yelled their reply

The soldiers began to explore the building "I thought thieves would live in a really dirty place, but it's really nice here." Athena told Gohu.

At that time, Carnival and his men appeared before the mercenaries. "Sir! There's something ahead!"

"Damn! It's the enemies!"

"There's only a few though. Send just five of us A class men. We'll bring back their heads!" the soldiers said confidently

The soldiers began to charge Carnival, he smirked at their attempt and easily dodged the swings. "Hey guys. Long time no see."

After looking at his face, the soldiers couldn't believe their eyes. "No way… You're…Car…Carnival!"

Athena was surprised to hear that name. 'Carnival-oppa?** Why would he be here?'

While she thought that, and could not see Carnival, he charged for another soldier and cut though him. All while the other soldiers, even the leader, watched in fear. "Mister, why is everyone so afraid of Carnival?" Athena asked a nearby soldier

"Carnival, nicknamed 'Blood master' used to kill civilians and even those who surrendered in battle! The higher ups didn't like him either, so when he killed his comrade over a trivial matter… he was expelled! Rumors said he was Tample's top fighter… anyway, he's a legend in Tample." The man explained to her

"Hm… I'm still not sure if that's Carnival-oppa or not. He seems to be as strong, but the killing part is throwing me off."

Baroona noticed Athena's troubled expression. "Is something wrong Athena?"

"Hm? I know someone named Carnival, but I don't know if it's the same Carnival as the one that's against us. And I can't see though this crowd to make sure."

"Is that so? Then let's get you through. Why don't you help Michael?" Baroona looked to Michael

"I don't see why not. I'm interested in this Carnival too." Michael replied

"Thanks guys!" The three started to push through the crowd to get a better look at Carnival. Once Athena pushed her head through the last soldier and looked at Carnival she gasped in shock. "Carnival-oppa!" she yelled across the room

Carnival flinched from her yell 'That voice… It can't be…' he looked towards her. "Athena? What are you doing there?"

"I joined the Tample Mercenaries after master died in a battle." She started to explain as she fearlessly walked over to him.

"I see… so why are you walking towards me in the middle of a battle?"

"Cause I want to fight you! I'm finally old enough, so you can't say no." she replied with a bright smile

Her comrades, and leader, were all shocked at her answer, all thinking that Athena was insane. 'Hm… let's see just how good Athena really is…It's obvious she's been trying to make herself to be weaker.' Michael and Baroona thought simultaneously with a smirk

Carnival on the other hand just put his blade down. "I can't fight you Athena."

"Why not?" She asked with a pout

"I'm fine with sparing with you, but to fight you to the death is not something I can live with. You're my precious 'little sister'." He answered with a kind smile. "I surrender. I quit this fight." He patted Athena's head

"And here I thought I'd be able to finally fight you…" Athena's pout made everyone that saw want to say 'AWWWW'

Carnival chuckled and ruffled her hair, "We'll fight some other time. After all, I am going to travel with you from now on."

That brightened up Athena's mood "Really? But you got kicked out from the mercenaries."

"I'll just hang out with you; I don't have to be a mercenary, just your companion."

"Ok!" Athena said with a bright smile

"Heh. I'll be at the front entrance waiting. Later."

"Bye Carnival-oppa!" Athena happily waved

While the conversation was going on, the entire group could not believe what they just saw. 'Did _the_ Carnival just surrender to a young girl?'

Michael and Baroona however, were thinking about how much influence Athena had on Carnival. 'She just made a man feared for killing anyone, give his loyalty to her just by having a conversation with him. Athena has a dangerous power, the power to wrap people around her finger with little to no effort… Like she did me…' they thought simultaneously.

*In Korean: meeting could mean blind date

**In Korean: oppa means big brother when said by a girl


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating for so long, I had to take a break for AP Exams! Anyway, now that Carnival left the thief group Athena, Michael and Baroona need to deal with the other two strong guys. Not to mention… Michael and Baroona make a little discovery! Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ares or any of its characters except for Athena cause she's mine. **

Chapter 7

Once Carnival left the room they were in, Athena turned to Michael and Baroona. "Are you guys going to take care of the other two since I kinda got rid of Carnival-oppa?" She asked innocently, knowing that her two friends were itching for a fight.

"Yep." They replied.

"Ok. But I call the boss since I didn't actually fight yet." Athena replied, taking the best fight for herself.

"I guess that's fair." Michael said as he fixed Athena's hair before turning to Baroona. "Let's go."

"On it." Baroona replied. They both ran towards Carnival's former comrades, weapons at hand.

The other two noticed. "Those kids are coming at us." The bigger of them gripped his axe and swung at the two of them. They simply jumped over the swing. Michael landed behind the big one while Baroona landed behind the smaller.

:With Athena:

While Michael and Baroona ran Athena turned towards their leader. "High Commander, shouldn't you and the others be going on towards the rest of them?" she asked innocently, wondering why they were all so frozen. After hearing her question, the Leader realized his fear and refocused on their goal and led the rest of the group. Once they left, Athena looked for a place to sit while the other two fought and touched her hair 'Why did Michael fix my hair? It's not like it's not going to get messy later on…'

:Back with Michael and Baroona:

"Michael, behind you." Baroona told Michael calmly, while knowing Michael was already prepared

"Got it." Michael replied while having his sword ready and crouching down to his knees. Michael leapt towards the man with his sword, it went right through the man.

"Damned arrogant kids!" the smaller man said as he 'attacked' Baroona. Baroona was simply blocking it with his knife before throwing one knife so that it would wrap around the man's sword arm and pulled harshly. The man fell to the ground on his face.

"Die." But the man burned Baroona's leg with his cigar. "Ow! What are you insane?" To retaliate, Baroona threw his dagger again and it grazed the man's face. Baroona quickly finished his battle by scaring him and thrusting his dagger at the man's face.

Baroona and Michael turned to Athena, who was swinging her legs on a ledge she sat on. "Are you ready to catch up to them?" Baroona asked, offering his hand to help Athena down.

"Sure." Athena took his hand and came down from the ledge. "After all, the boss is my fight."

:With the rest of the mercenaries:

While Michael and Baroona were fighting the other mercenaries found their way to the boss. "Getting passed Carnival all the way here, I'm amazed. I'm the boss here, name's Sion. Who's the boss of your group?"

To answer his question the leader replied. "I am, Tample Mercenary 4th Regiment 2nd Squad Captain."

Sion laughed at the title."Squad Captain? A pompous title for the leader of a bunch of kids. You've picked a wonderful place to die." He said as he raised his giant sword, three times longer than a normal sword and several times wider.

:With Athena:

Athena was almost running towards their destination. "Come on guys! I want to hurry up and fight the boss!" At that time thunder was hear through the building. "Uwa! Thunder!" She yelled while running to Michael, who happened to be closer, and gripped his shirt tightly.

'Hm? She's afraid of lighting? Didn't see that one coming…' Michael thought, but when he looked down at how Athena had him in a death grip he thought 'Oh well, it's not too bad…' Michael picked up Athena bridal style and continued walking with Baroona in tow. "It's ok you know. Lighting isn't really scary." Michael said, trying to calm Athena down

"I know. But for some reason, I'm really scared of it. Master said it might have to do with something called trauma." Athena replied, trying to calm down herself

'A trauma that affects her even when she doesn't remember it?' Baroona thought as he watched. "Don't worry Athena; we'll protect you from the lighting and anything else that scares you. So keep trying to get over it." He said in a gentle tone

"Ok." Athena was starting to calm down now that they couldn't hear the thunder anymore. "You can put me down now Michael."

'Darn. Kinda liked it… Wait, did I just think that? Damn, I think she's starting to affect me…' Michael thought while in mental turmoil

"Michael?" Athena asked, snapping Michael back to the real world

"Hm? Oh, right." Michael put Athena back to the ground and the continued on.

Not without Baroona going up to Michael "So what was that about? Did you not want to let go?"

Michael looked over to him, wondering if he should tell. He decided yes "Yeah. I normally don't things like that. She's already changing me." He said while looking over to Athena

"Yeah, me too. I normally wouldn't have offered a hand to a female warrior to help them down from a ledge they could easily come down from their self. She's changing us." Baroona said while looking at the hand he offered Athena back then.

"Yes. Though I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not. All I know…" Michael turned to look at Baroona "is that we're rivals for her now." He ended with a smirk

"Yep, and I don't intend to lose." Baroona was smirking too

"We'll see…"

"Guys! What are you doing? Hurry up!" Athena yelled to them, already at the entrance to the next room.

"Coming!" They yelled. Running towards her while thinking the same thing 'I'm going to get Athena. No one else can do.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Yay! Baroona and Michael admit their feelings for Athena! Now, let's see how Athena does against the boss! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ares nor any of its characters except Athena.  
**

"**blah" talking**

'**blah' thinking**

**:blah: time/setting**

_**Blah**_** dream/flashback**

Chapter 8

While Athena, Baroona and Michael were walking to catch up to the rest of their groups, a thought came up in Athena's mind. "Ah. Michael, I have a question."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Carnival-oppa told me the name of his boss and said I should talk to you or Baroona about it."

"Why? What's his name?" Michael asked, starting to get suspicious

"Sion." Athena replied innocently

"What? The boss's name is 'Sion'? He's crazy powerful!" Michael all but yelled

"Really? Wow, then I'll have a lot of fun fighting him!" Athena said happily

"Athena! You shouldn't fight him! At least not alone! He's way out of your league!" Michael couldn't contain his worry

That hurt Athena's pride a bit. "And how would you know what my league is, huh?"

"Athena, maybe you should at least let us help you in this battle. Sion seems to be a really strong foe…" Baroona was also worrying about Athena

"No! Carnival-oppa trusted me enough to fight Sion, and he didn't even see me fight yet! Why can't you guys trust me?" Athena was really getting hurt by her friends lack of trust in her ability "I _was_ going to let you help me, but now I don't want it!"

"Athena!" Michael and Baroona complained, their voiced dripping with worry

"If you so much as take one step to help me in my fight then… I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Athena ended her threat while running towards their destination

Michael and Baroona looked at each other wondering what they were going to do now. "I guess the only thing we can do is hope she'll be fine." Baroona said at last in defeat

"I guess… I really regret my reaction to Sion's name…" Michael was really hurt

"Hey, you only reacted that way because you cared a lot about her." Baroona said to support him "Now, come on. We should catch up to make sure she doesn't do something stupid."

:With Sion and mercenaries:

Sion looked over to the squad captain. "I guess you'll have to be my opponent." The leader gripped his sword and charged Sion.

Sion just brought his sheathed sword down. The captain tried to block but it hardly had any affect. "Not aggressive enough, you fail!"

Sion then swung his sword and hit the captains left arm. "You couldn't even dodge that. Not agile enough, you fail!"

The leader was pushed back against a stone column, Sion started to shake he sword around. "The last test is…Endurance!" Sion brought his sword down on the leaders arm, instantly breaking it.

"AHHHHHH!" the leader screamed in shear pain, dropping his sword in the action

"A captain of an armed force screaming at such a small amount of pain…" Sion started while shaking his head in disappointment "Endurance test, failed! Against an opponent like you, I won't even unsheathe my sword. I'll make it quick, so die…"

"We must save the captain!" the other mercenaries yelled while charging Sion together.

Sion just swatted them away like flies. "Hmm… Your subordinates aren't that bad though." He commented as he punched one soldier right next to the entrance that Athena just entered.

Athena started to look around, trying to find Sion when she realized a mistake she made from ditching Michael and Baroona. "Ah, I forgot to ask them what Sion looked like… I guess I'll just have to ask someone." While she was thinking that, a thief tried to sneak up on her and rushed towards her.

"Kugh!" He only met Athena's blade in his chest. "H-how?"

Athena had completely ignored him in favor of searching for someone to ask. "Ah! I'll go ask him!" Athena walked up to a big man in black and tapped his shoulder. Sion looked back at her in complete surprise. "Excuse me, I have a question."

'Who is this girl? I didn't even sense her behind me!' Sion thought in awe

"I was wondering who Sion was, do you know who he is?"

"What do you want with Sion?"

"Nothing much. I'm one of the lowest ranked C-ranks and I wanted to fight him. Could you tell me?" Athena innocently replied his question.

"Sion is…" he started

"Sion is?"

"Me!" Sion said while making a large swing for Athena

Athena blocked the swing by pulling out her sword right when Sion's would almost hit her, the force repelled Sion's swing back at him. "Ok you're Sion! Why are you attacking like this?" Athena asked while backing away from him, right before Sion swung his sword above her. "Ah!" Athena had jumped right in time and landed on Sion's sword. Once she did Athena started to rush at Sion, but he raised his sword and tossed her into the air.

While Athena was in the air someone decided to comment on it. "Whoa! Look, some girl's flying over there! She's gonna crash into the chandelier!"

At that time Baroona and Michael had ran in. "Athena!" they both yelled

Athena noticed them and just stook out her tongue at them. Athena landed gracefully on top of the chandelier. Sion saw this "That little rat…"

Athena saw the rope was easy to cut and decided that to be her way down. She almost landed on top of some unsuspecting thieves. Once she was on the ground, Athena's face showed that she was serious now. Athena started to charge at Sion again, this time Sion swung down on her. Athena managed to block it without much problem, until Sion started to add a lot of pressure. Then she was struggling against his strength.

Sion had to admit that he was impressed. "All right. Agressiveness, agility, and endurance tests all passed! What's your name girl?"

"Athena."

"Athena you say? The Goddess of war's name!" Athena nodded at his comment "Fine, Athena! I shall show you my personal sword, Ionix!"

"Finally! Carnival-oppa wasn't kidding when he said it would take forever to get you serious." Athena said with a sigh of relief

"Carnial-oppa? Isn't Carnival dead?" Sion was confused now

So was Athena. "Why would he be dead? He just left you guys for me."

"And why would he do that?"

"Carnival-oppa and I go way back. And he said he couldn't bring himself to fight me."

"Ah… I see, you must be that little girl he was searching for. Then I forgive his betrayal." Sion had a sad smile

"Thank you. I wouldn't want anyone hunting him down." Athena had a gentle smile, but it went away quickly. "Now, shall we continue with our battle?"

"Of course." Sion thrust his sword at a wall and pulled it out of its sheath.

While seeing this, the other thieves were amazed. "Boss pulled out his Ionix sword!" One of the upper level men thought "Even in battle, he only unsheathed his sword when fighting other generals. Who is this girl?"

Off in the sidelines, the leader was watching in just as much awe. "Who's that girl?"

"Just some C-rank named Athena. She's with third company." The two guards near him replied

'Who would've thought we had such monsters within our battalion…' The leader thought of Michael, Baroona, and Athena.

Back with Athena, Sion was ready. "Come Athena!"

'Since he has such a big sword, he _should_ have a lot of openings… doesn't mean he will though…' Athena thought before charging him.

Sion saw this and swung his sword cracking Athena's helmet, thankfully Athena's head was not inside. She was, instead, right underneath the swing. "The weight of the sheath alone is 30kg. Simple attacks like that won't get you anywhere!" Sion swung his sword the other way right at Athena.

Athena saw this and blocked it with her sword backed by both of her hands. While blocking her sword started to make a _creak_ noise. 'My sword will break if this continues!' Athena jumped back (or thrown back) and crashed into some thieves. "Ok… now I know he really is crazy strong, especially since he's throwing that big sword like it's a little knife." She also thought 'Michael was right, he's really powerful. But not out of my league…'

Athena rushed Sion again and their swords clashed against each other; problem was, after a few clashes, Athena's sword was already cracking. When she jumped above Sion to dive bomb him, it snapped in two. "Ah! It broke!" At that moment Sion brought his sword down again. Athena dodged and prepared to charge him again. 'You can still kill a person with a broken sword!' Sion raised his fist and punched Athena square in the face.

"Active girl, maybe that finally put you out."

Baroona and Michael were fighting other people at the time, but they both noticed Athena's strife. "Athena!"

Athena got back up immediately after landing. "His punch is so strong, if I didn't move back a little I would have a bashed face." Athena started to look for a new sword, she found one in a corpse's hand. "This will do. Hope it will last long enough…" Athena charged Sion again, when he swung at her Athena's new sword broke on impact. 'Great, it was even _weaker_ than my old sword! I can't beat him if I don't have a sword that can survive the battle!'

Sion was still impressed. "I aimed precisely at your neck." Sion continued his swing and Athena ducked and prepared to punch Sion instead. But when she did, it hardly affected Sion at all; he grabbed her head and threw her at a nearby wall.

While Athena was on the ground facing Sion she thought 'Concentrate Athena! Now isn't the time to join master in death!' She thought of that fateful day 'Until I kill the Red-Eyed Swordsman who killed master and cursed me, I can't die!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Hope you've been well! Athena's having some trouble, and the guys are worrying over her… What's going to happen to sweet Athena?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ares nor its characters except Athena, she's mine**

Chapter 9

* * *

Sion moved to strike Athena again, she jumped backwards to avoid it. Once she landed, Athena grabbed the broken blade from the ground and jumped onto Sion, stabbing his shoulder. Sion spent no time throwing his elbow back so as to hit her, Athena already had her arms ready. When she landed from the force of the hit, she immediately started to look for a new weapon.

Sion removed the blade from his shoulder a smile on his face "Well done! You've wounded me! I can see now why Carnival would spend so long searching for you…" Then he laughed at the thought of Athena's rank "A C-rank huh…"

* * *

While that was going on, Baroona's knife was impaled into the final sub leader's arm. "I've finally gotcha!"

The sub leader smirked "Guess I'll have to get rid of this first. If I stick this here…" he took Baroona's dagger from his arm and stabbed the wall behind him, then kicked it to make sure it stays "Haha! Now how are you going to fight? You're dead meat!"

Baroona just looked at him "Are you stupid?" he asked while throwing his other dagger so that the rope would wrap around the sub leader

"What! No way! Let me go! Don't you think this is cheating for a warrior!" the sub leader yelled in hope of reaching him

Baroona didn't bat an eyelash "Maybe in a 1-on-1 match, but in a big battle like this? All you have to do is win. Michael! Can you finish this guy off?"

Michael looked up from the carnage he made "Sure, just hold him there."

The sub leader started to panic "No!" He tried desperately to cut Baroona's rope "Damn it, what the hell is this? Why won't it cut?" At that time Michael's sword had already impaled him

"That's cause the rope is made of steel." Baroona answered the corpse with a smirk

* * *

While the great battle was going on, the footsteps of a large number of people could be heard through the storm. "I hope we're not too late." It was the villagers "We have been too cowardly until now! We should have helped out the mercenaries from the start…"

Mickey wasn't really paying attention, he was looking at the corpses of mercenaries and couldn't help but wonder 'Is Sister Athena safe?'

When the villagers finally reached the front door they saw Carnival there, fear spread threw them almost immediately. Carnival looked over to them and was pretty surprised that the cowardly village would actually show up here. "What are you doing here?" His voice had only curiosity on it

Mickey was the one who spoke up "We're here to help Athena-noona and the mercenaries!"

'Athena-noona? Heh, looks like she's been influencing this kid in the little time she was here…' Carnival smirked at the thought. "Well I'm not going to stop you, but it's probably pointless of you to come."

The villagers thought Carnival meant that they were doomed "The mercenaries will win!" the leader yelled, confident in their ability

Carnival was once again surprised, then realized the misunderstanding "That's what I meant. They'll probably be done by the time you get there. But you can tend to the wounded, so go ahead." The villagers were surprised at first, but decided it was best to go inside first. Once Mickey neared him Carnival said "She'll win, she has a power that even she doesn't know about."

Mickey looked to him in shock, then smiled "Un!"

Once the villagers couldn't be seen by Carnival, he looked to the sky "Even if someone tries to hurt her, those two boys will probably maim them…" Carnival thought of Michael and Baroona and the obvious feelings they have

* * *

Back at the fight, the mercenaries and thieves have lost a lot of their men, to prove it a soldier yelled "Commander! The enemy losses are great but we have quite a few losses too!"

After hearing this, the wounded commander yelled "Rally all the troops! At this rate, we're both going to be massacred!"

Another man blew a whistle and yelled "Calling all Tample soldiers!" The soldiers went back immediately, excluding Michael and Baroona who looked over to Athena in worry

* * *

Athena had completely ignored the order; she had more pressing things to do, like trying to get a weapon to actually survive the force of her attacks and Sion's sword. Athena's expression showed how frustrated she was at the lack of quality she kept getting

"Now do you understand that you cannot defeat me?" Sion asked "Why don't you give up and join me. I'll let you be one of my sub leaders, I'll even take Carnival back with no hard feelings. Come! Join me and we'll rebuild this corrupted nation together, Athena!"

Athena looked him in the eye "No!" Sion spent to time in continuing his attack on Athena, she continued to dodge and search for a weapon. She came across a corpse with a dagger and decided to use that. Once she got the dagger she speculated her next move 'Should I lure him to the wall?'

Sion shook his head at Athena's stubbornness "I guess nothing works in that head of yours! It was a good offer."

"One I'm not really interested in." Athena interrupted and signaled Sion to come at her

Sion responded, he swung his sword at Athena, she dodged and this time landed her feet on the wall. Athena then jumped right at Sion aiming the dagger at his forehead. When his headband cracked she thought 'Did I win?'

Her question was answered when Sion grabbed her head and lifted her up. "I'll make it so you can't do anymore of your little tricks." Sion threw Athena to the ground and swung his sword at where her head landed

Athena moved right before it made contact and kicked his hand while doing so. 'Whew. A few of his fingers should be broken now…'

Sion grinded his teeth "Are these acrobatics all you can do?"

* * *

While watching, the thieves and mercenaries couldn't believe their eyes "Impossible! Boss is losing! Boss is our last hope! If he loses, we're finished!" The thieves cried

"That girl's incredible. Facing a monster like that…" a mercenary stated, amazed

Michael and Baroona smirked as they were listening to the different comments. 'She seems to be impressing them…' they started to frown 'But will she last forever? Her sword just can't support her…' The two kept an eye open for a sword that _could_ support Athena's attacks

* * *

Another of Athena's 'swords' broke on contact, "Che!" Athena was getting really frustrated with the fight.

* * *

Baroona looked to Michael "You're sword wouldn't be good enough." It wasn't a question

"No…" Michael noticed the commander's fallen sword "But maybe his can…" Michael walked over to it. "Baroona, help me out here." He then explained his plan to help Athena and _not_ get the two of them in trouble with her

* * *

While the two were discussing, Athena's clothing got pierced by Sion's sword forcing her into one spot momentarily. 'At least in only got my clothing…' She thought before looking to Sion and her eyes widened at the sight of him preparing to punch her. Sion's punches didn't stop, he was even laughing while hitting her

When he tried to hit her one last time, Athena tore her sweater and broke free in time to dodge it. "Ugh… I've been hit a few times too many…" Athena looked up to see Sion trying to strike her again 'Crap!'

At that moment Baroona's dagger came in and stopped the blade. "Athena!" Baroona jumped in and tried to stall for Michael.

Michael ran up to Athena with the sword at hand "Athena, you need to take this sword. It can actually support your attacks."

Athena was reluctant to even look at him "I thought I told you not to help me." But Michael could tell she felt guilty while saying this

He smirked 'I'll win this argument.' "Athena, I'm sorry if it seemed I didn't have faith in you. I was just worried. But I _do _know you can win as long as you use this sword. So please forgive me and Baroona…" Michael's eyes showed just how sorry he was

Athena looked to the sword and sighed "Fine. Thanks, to both of you." She ended with her usual smile

Michael smiled at that "Kick his butt. Baroona! Come back!" at that, Baroona left Sion and ran with Michael back to where the other mercenaries were

They both looked back and smirked yelling "You'd better come back! We'll be waiting!"

Athena looked over and smiled "Of course!" She looked to Sion with her battle face again 'I'm seeing two of him… I'd better finish this quickly…'

Sion was getting pissed "Are you done playing with me?"

"Yes, let's finish this." Athena crouched down to the ground, preparing a great jump. Sion ran towards her, as he did Athena thought of one of her basic lessons with her master

"_Athena, how are you supposed to move?" A man asked_

"_Like… Like a soaring… I'm sorry master, I've forgotten." A young Athena replied with a sad look_

Sion's sword came down, but Athena was already high up in the air. Surprising all of who were watching at the sheer height and grace she jumped

_The man chuckled "Like a soaring hawk! And swing your sword like a…?" the man asked giving Athena a second chance _

"_Ah! I know that one! It's a…"_

"Waterfall!" Athena yelled, as if she were answering her master. Her attack had sliced through Sion's sword and Sion fell. The battle between the two was over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update this sooner! I didn't even know I didn't yet! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ares**

Chapter 10

* * *

As Sion fell to the ground his underlings cried "Uwahh! Boss lost! What do we do now?" and "There's no way he lost!"

The mercenaries watched in silence. At that moment, the villagers had come into the room. Mickey immediately saw Athena "Ah! Athena-noona!"

Michael walked up to Athena "Are you going to finish him off, or do you want us to?"

"No, I will." She turned to Sion "Any last words?"

Sion coughed "Do you know how heroes are born?" he asked. Athena shook her head "A hero is someone who rises up without even himself knowing! He is your average person among people who don't even recognize him. You rise above them like the sun all of a sudden one day! Heroes are not made… *cough cough* They are born!"

Athena was getting confused "Why are you telling me this?"

"Athena… You are that hero!"

"… Is that all you have to say?"

"One last request. Let the rest of my subordinates live! They all used to be soldiers, they just turned out that way because they met the wrong leader. You will grant my request, will you not?"

"Of course!" Athena replied with a gentle smile

"Good. Now finish me!"

At that, Athena sliced at his neck, killing him instantly "A magnificent finale, boss!" she said with a proud smile

After watching their boss die, the thieves snapped "No! Let me go. I'll kill that bitch! Hey, you mercenary bitch! You didn't have to kill him!" Athena had ignored him in favor of walking to Michael and Baroona. "Stop! You bitch, fight me! I said stop! If you won't stop I'll go there myself and kill you!"

Michael interceded at this moment "Take one step from there and you're dead!" he threatened

"What? Here, kill me! Try it!" the thief yelled back

Michael had started to draw his sword when Athena said "Stop Michael, let's just go." The thief kept trying to get the two to fight him when Athena turned to him "Are you going to ignore your boss's last request?" her words shocked him into silence

Baroona looked at Athena with worry "Are you okay? You took a lot of hits back there…"

"I'm fine, just a little tired." At that, Athena had collapsed from loss of blood

"Athena!" Michael and Baroona yelled while running to her "We need to get her some first aid!" They yelled to the villagers

* * *

The next day, Athena woke up in a bed unfamiliar to her "Where am I?"

"The elder's house, you collapsed from loss of blood." Carnival informed her, a frown on his face

"Is something wrong, Carnival-oppa?" Athena asked

"Yes, there is. Your friends told me of how you fought Sion alone and forbade them from helping you. That was incredibly reckless. The reason I was okay with you taking on Sion was because I assumed they would help you. You're lucky to still be alive, if Michael hadn't found that sword… _You'd_ be the dead one." Carnival was royally pissed

"I'm sorry. I-I just wanted to prove that I could carry my own weight." Athena apologized while looking to the ground

"Sigh… Well, what matters is that you _did_ win, and you're fine now." Carnival said while patting her head

"By the way… where _is_ Baroona, Michael and Gohu anyway?" Athena asked

"They're helping pack up; we're leaving once the doctor gives the okay."

"Oh. How about Mickey?"

At that, Carnival smirked "He's right outside waiting for me to let him in. You can come it now." He called

Mickey came in, slightly worried. "How are you, Athena-noona?"

"I'm fine. Sorry I have to leave so soon." Athena replied with a smile

"That's good. I was wondering… do you think I could join the Temple when I grow stronger?"

Athena smiled happily "Of course! Be sure to look for me when you do! I'll be sure to get a powerful name by then!" the two started to laugh together when Carnival left to give them some time together and to help pack as well.

* * *

Once Mickey's visit was over, Michael and Baroona entered to check up on Athena "Hey, how are you feeling?" they asked

"I'm good. Just need the doctor's okay."

"That's good. So… about the fight with Sion…" Michael started, now not knowing what to say

"We're sorry it seemed like we didn't have faith in you. We did, we were just worried. And we're glad you won." Baroona finished

Athena smiled "Thanks. I'm sorry I snapped at you two… Carnival-oppa already lectured me on how reckless it was of me to do that. So let's pretend that argument never happened."

"Deal" they agreed. Once the serious atmosphere lifted, the three started to laugh and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

The next day, Athena was allowed to travel again as long as she didn't do anything strenuous for a while. When she got into her carriage she commented "Before it was crowded but now it's really roomy…"

"Of course." Gohu stated "About half of us died!"

Athena ignored him when Mickey showed up. "Hey Mickey!"

"Bye Athena-noona! Have a safe trip! And thanks!" Mickey said with a smile

"Un! I'll be waiting for you to join!" Athena waved as the carriages started to leave the village. Once the village was no longer in sight, Athena had went back to sleep with Carnival, Michael, and Baroona right next to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had so much on my plate! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ares**

Chapter 11

* * *

It was a warm sunny day when a young general named Icarus came to the Temple Mercenaries.

Inside the conference room, a young man with short dirt blond hair and a cigarette in hand was trying to convince the commander into giving him soldiers.

"What I'm saying is…I just need a single regiment of soldiers, sir!"

But the commander interrupted him by saying "For what reason does the general of this nation want to use our Temple soldiers instead of his own? Tell me this, General Icarus."

Icarus paused before speaking "That is none of your business sir! Money is no issue so let me sign the contract now!"

"If you're planning on attacking Minos why not depart from Delos, which is closer? Food supply won't be hard to find there either! I don't understand why you'd want to start from Nix…"

"Stop." Icarus ordered as he was signing the papers

The commander said nothing as Icarus finished "Here, I signed it. You can send the soldiers to Lord Gizelle in Nix. Fare well…"

"Rumors say the Riddick Alliance will be helping you in this attack" the commander said to Icarus' back

He sighed while putting on his cloak "That information was supposed to be classified but I guess news spreads quickly."

The commander said nothing, instead thought 'Seems there's going to be quite a battle… this looks like a job for the 4th Infantry.'

* * *

As soon as they were done preparing, the 4th Infantry was their way to Nix. Athena had her attention on a little black crow that continued to follow her even when she told it not to. "Why are you following me little one?" she asked

The crow answered by cawing lightly. Athena giggled at its cuteness "Alright, I'll keep you. But you're going to need a name… how about Seba?"

"Why 'Seba'?" Gohu asked

"It's short for Sebastian." Athena answered

"Why Sebastian?" Baroona asked

"Sebastian is my big brother's name." she replied

"You have an older brother and he allowed you to be a mercenary?" Michael asked in wonder

"Of course he wouldn't. But he's dead, so he has no say in the matter." Athena replied

Gohu, Michael, and Baroona were surprised by her blunt reply. "I'm sorry." Michael finally said

"Don't be, I don't really remember him anyway." Athena replied with a smile

Behind her back, Michael and Baroona asked Carnival "Did you know about her brother?"

"No. She didn't speak about her family much and she considered her master to be her new father so she didn't want him to think she missed them." Carnival explained, but he too was surprised at how easily she spoke of her brother's death

"10 minute break!" someone yelled to the crowd

The group found a shady place to rest while Gohu complained "Why the hell are we walking when we have all those wagons? This sucks! 'You'll keep getting weaker if you continue riding wagons. Think of this as training and march along' Yeah right! How could the chief way that?" While he was complaining Carnival gave Athena a crapit pie for a snack, which she happily ate.

Baroona lit a cigarette before offering Michael and Carnival one. "Hey Michael, Carnival!"

"I'm okay with this." Michael said while pointing at the leaf in his mouth

"Sure. Thanks." Carnival replied while taking one

"Hey Baroona, what's that in your mouth?" Athena asked

Baroona starred at her before answering "It's a cigarette. Some people use it to calm their nerves."

"Do you use it like that?" she asked

"In a way, it's mostly habit." He replied "How come you don't know what it is?" he asked

"I saw them before, but whenever I asked Master he just said I didn't need to know." She replied

'So her master was the sheltering type huh?' Michael and Baroona thought, thinking of all the other times Athena showed signs of being oblivious "Was she always this oblivious?" they asked Carnival

"Yep. Anytime I tried to teach her anything 'unnecessary' her master would practically maim me." He replied

Athena was completely oblivious to their conversation and was currently playing with Seba. While watching her pure smile as she did, Michael and Baroona understood why her master would want to shelter her so much. But they were now confused as to why her master would also teach her to be a killer as well.

* * *

Over in Lord Gizelle's Castle in the city of Nix there was a young girl with shoulder length dirt blond hair and eyes that remains innocent to the world. "Ah. I'm so bored, isn't there anything fun to do?"

"Miss Ariadne. Please mind your manners." An older woman with jet black hair that reached her back chastised.

"It's not like my manners will put food on the table or anything." Ariadne replied "It's nice out today, let's go play!" she declared with excitement

"It's almost time for the homemaking lesson!" the black haired woman exclaimed

"Aw jeez! Life should just be enjoyed!" Ariadne pouted

"Some lives aren't meant to be enjoyed. My orders are to protect the miss." The older woman replied

Below them people started to crowd around at the Tample Mercenaries' arrival "It's pretty noisy out there, and there's a lot of people… Is something going on?" Ariadne wondered

"Mercenaries are scheduled to arrive to the castle today." The lady replied

"Really? Mercenaries! I've read about them before! They're really, really scary people!" Ariadne exclaimed

"It's best not to associate with those kind of people." The older warned

But Ariadne ignored her and ran off yelling "This'll be fun!"

* * *

While Ariadne was running, Athena and company were tired from their long journey. "It's so hot…" Athena started to complain. Thankfully, Carnival already had water for her to cool off with. "Thanks Carnival-oppa!"

Around them people started to mutter "What are mercenaries doing here? Our town doesn't have bandits and is peaceful…"

Ariadne was more fascinated then afraid "Whoa! There's so many!"

"If the master found out you left the castle, there will be trouble, Miss Ariadne." Her companion continued to warn

"Why are they staring at us?" Athena asked her companions

"They look scary just like the books!" Ariadne exclaimed

"Hm?" Athena noticed Ariadne's presence and even stopped marching to have a better look at her. The two met eyes and were both surprised at each other's existence.

Before Michael touched Athena's shoulder, snapping her back to reality "What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his voice

"Ah, nothing." Athena hesitantly replied before using her helmet to cover her eyes and expression 'That was the first time I saw another girl my age…'

Carnival watched from behind and knew what Athena was thinking, a smile on his face, glad that she finally met another girl her age.

* * *

A few days later, Baroona came into their living quarters shirtless after his shower and Athena noticed a tattoo on his back. It looked similar to an hourglass combined with two sabers and had some words on the bottom. "Baroona, what's that? Where'd you get it?" she asked, purely curious.

But Baroona replied harshly, "You don't have to know." It was the first time he spoke harshly since meeting her.

"Ah…sorry…" she apologized sadly, hurt that he was so harsh, before running out the room to take a shower herself.

"Athena…" Baroona felt guilty for being harsh with her, but his reaction was instinctual

"Why were you so harsh with her?" Gohu asked accusingly

Michael and Carnival knew exactly why he did; they looked at his tattoo and thought the same thing 'A Darakian slave tattoo… It would be best that Athena doesn't know of slavery just yet…'

In the shower, Athena was still a little depressed about Baroona. 'Baroona never used a tone like that to me… I wonder what that tattoo meant…'

* * *

Outside the showers, the original soldiers of Nix were waiting for Athena to hurry up. "I can't take this anymore! Those Tample Mercenaries think they own the place!" one soldier with a stripped beanie complained

"They're starting to tick me off." Another agreed

"I think it's time we put a stop to their pompous attitudes. Let's teach them how fearsome us Tobagi soldiers of Gizelle Island are!" the beanie soldier declared.

* * *

Athena came out of the shower and Baroona was waiting for her with a guilty look on his face. "Athena… I'm sorry for snapping at you before. It's just… my tattoo doesn't really bring any happy memories…" he explained

"It's okay Baroona. I shouldn't have asked you about something personal like that. But… I don't think it's a bad thing… I mean… it looks really cool!" she replied with a smile "And if it brought bad memories… then we'll just have to replace them with good ones!"

Baroona was a little surprised by her answer before smiling 'That's such an Athena answer….' He held out his hand "Well, let's go. The others are waiting."

"Ok!"

* * *

It turned out Michael, Gohu, and Carnival were waiting not far from Baroona and Athena. The group started to walk back to their living quarters when they met up with the angry soldiers. One even tried to throw a rock at Athena, but Michael caught it before she even noticed it.

"Who are you?" Athena asked

"Who do you guys think you are, walking around this island all big and tough? After watching for a few days, I don't like you." The beanie soldier declared. "You should stay in your barracks if you don't want to get hurt! This place isn't for country bumpkins like you."

The entire group ignored him. Baroona was whistling a tune, Carnival gave Athena another Crapit pie while she and Gohu were talking about what food were the best, and Michael added insult to injury by scratching his ear and saying "Do you hear a dog barking or something?"

"You little punks!" a soldier yelled

"Calm down!" the beanie soldier yelled "They're just trying to act tough, in truth, they're crapping their pants…You have ignored our warning! We will take this as a declaration of war on our soldiers!" he yelled before laughing

At the sound of this, even Athena had a serious look on her face "We take it you understand this and bid you farewell." The beanie soldier said cockily before walking away with his group

"We're not allowed to walk around as we please? Those guys are too much!" Gohu complained

"Why are they like that, Carnival-oppa?" Athena asked

"They're just a little upset we're here when they are already here. They feel like their being replaced." Carnival explained

"It's been a few days since we arrived so it's about time guys like that started to show up." Baroona added

"Let's get permission from the seniors and fix them up real good!" Michael declared

"Fix? Fix what?" Athena asked

"He wants to fight them." Gohu explained

"Oh."

* * *

Later during the meal time, the soldiers were bragging about their meeting with another mercenary group. "So I said, 'Fuck off pussies' and they were so scared, they didn't say a word." The beanie bragged

"Are you serious!" another laughed

"Hahaha! They were so scared all they could do was to keep their heads down and keep eating!" another added

"Why those little…!" a mercenary peeved

"Just wait a sec! Michael's gonna send us a signal soon!" One-armed Jack warned

"Michael?" the mercenary asked

"He's friends with the girl, Athena, who's infamous in our regiment. She's the one who got Carnival wrapped around her finger and defeated the legendary Sion." Jack explained

"Jack, what are you talking about? Even though Carnival is with us, I've never heard of a Michael _or_ Athena. I've even got all the A-ranked mercenaries memorized."

"Of course that's because they're C… no, cause they're B-rank now!" Jack commented

Michael and a feral smirk on his face as he approached the soldier's table "Mind if I join you?"

"Get the fuck outta here!" the beanie soldier yelled "Eat your shit outside! This is our eating spot!"

As a reply, Michael punched the beanie's water right into his face "Uagh! What the fuck? Are you starting shit with us?" he yelled

"Sorry my hand slipped." Michael 'apologized'.

"Ah! My hand slipped too, sorry!" Baroona yelled while throwing his lunch behind him, landing right on the beanie's head.

"Assholes! Looks like you all have a death wish!" the beanie yelled

"He said he was sorry! You should learn to lighten up!" Athena chastised

"You little country hick pieces of shit don't' know what you're getting yourselves into!" the beanie yelled as he punched Michael's face

Michael took it head on without flinching, confusing the beanie. "You hit me fist so I'm only acting in self-defense." He declared before slamming the beanie's face into the table

"Those fucking mercenaries hit one of our buddies!" the soldiers yelled "Who do those rednecks think they are!"

Jack just smirked "He started."

"Shall we do a little warm-up exercise too?" a mercenary yelled

"This looks like it's going to be fun~" Athena exclaimed happily

'The situation seems to be getting worse. I gotta go hide!' Gohu thought

"Athena, don't do too much. They're not worth it." Carnival told

"Ok Carnival-oppa!"

And so, the mini war between the soldiers and mercenaries began. Baroona broke a chair to use as a weapon "A chair's best in a group fight like this." He commented. To prove it, when a soldier tried to jump him, he just slammed it in the soldier's face.

Athena was dodging a soldier's pathetic excuse of punches before commenting on them. "Your punches are really bad, I'm not supposed to see them." She said right in front of his face, surprising the soldier. "Here's a real punch." But instead, Carnival came up behind her and punched the soldier.

The 'battle' was ending quickly in the mercenaries favor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ariadne and her companion were walking down the street next to the pub the mercenaries were fighting in. "The soldier's mess hall seems a bit rowdy today." Ariadne commented "I guess they're celebrating something?"

Suddenly, the beanie soldier was thrown out the window. Michael soon followed and said "Mess with us one more time and we won't let you go so easily." He noticed the girls and wondered what they were doing there.

"Son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" the beanie yelled while drawing his sword

"Drawing you sword means you're prepared." Michael declared "Prepared to die that is." he also started to draw his sword

"Both of you sheath your swords! What is this in front of the miss?" the black haired woman yelled

"Eek! Master Helena!" the beanie exclaimed "Yes Ma'am! I shall sheath my sword."

"Chi! What a wuss! Bossed around by some girl…" Michael commented while sheathing his sword

This pissed Helena off very much. "Mercenary kid! What did you just say?"

"What, did I say something wrong?"

"Helena, let's just go! The store's going to close soon." Ariadne complained

"This will take just a minute!" Helena declared before rushing Michael

Michael was surprised, but no surprised enough to not block her attack. Michael continued to block her attack until she aimed a kick at his head which he only partially blocked.

"That's our master Helena, the champion fighter of this town!" the beanie declared proudly

Helena jumped back to prepare for her next rush while yelling "Too scared to attack are you?"

"Helena, let's hurry up and go shopping!" Ariadne demanded

Michael continued to dodge before finally grabbing Helena's hand and adjacent leg. "Let's stop here before someone…"

"Hmph! Just because you blocked a couple of my attacks doesn't mean you can act all big and tough! If I had drawn my sword you would already be dead!" Helena retorted while jumping back

"What? You think you can defeat me with your sword…" Michael asked with a dangerous look, before getting his feral smirk again "Don't say something if you can't back it up!"

'What's up with that guy? I don't like the look in his eyes!' Ariadne thought

"My job is a swordsman! Killing a few mercenaries like you would not cause me any trouble!" Helena started "I'll give you a chance to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness and I will spare you life!"

"You'll spare me if I get on my knees? ...That's quite a tempting offer…but" Michael started before drawing his sword "They don't teach shit like getting on your knees at the Temple Mercenaries!"

Suddenly, another person was thrown out the window and he almost crashed right into Ariadne. "Kyaa!"

"What?" Helena exclaimed, worried about Ariadne

"Whew. Almost crashed into me."

"Michael!" Athena called from the recently broken window "We're done 'fixing' them!"

"Are you alright miss?" Helena asked Ariadne

"We totally won!" Athena exclaimed happily while jumping through the window

"Ah! You're that girl mercenary from a few days ago!" Ariadne exclaimed while pointing at Athena

"Ah! Hi! You're the first!" Athena yelled

"First what?" Ariadne asked

"First girl my age I ever met." Athena replied

This caused a silence among the entire group. "You never met a girl your age?" Ariadne asked

"I never met anyone my age until I met Michael, Baroona, and Gohu." Athena corrected "That being said, would you like to go out for a drink sometime? My master said drinks are a good way to get to know someone."

"I can't today! I have to go shopping!" Ariadne explained "Let's drink next time!" she offered before looking to Helena and yelling "Let's just go Helena!"

"Just a second. I must finish the match between me and him." Helena replied with her sword out.

Michael already knew how this would end and started to sheathe his sword "Then I'm going by myself!" Ariadne yelled

"Ah! You can't! It's too dangerous my yourself!" Helena called

"Then hurry up!"

"Ah wait!" Athena called "My name is Athena! What's yours?"

Ariadne looked back before yelling "My name is Ariadne!"

"My lady, please try to keep a sense of dignity!" Helena cried

"What a funny name!" Michael commented

"Really? I think it's a pretty name." Athena wondered "Way better than mine!"

'As if any name could be better than yours…' Michael thought before looking to the beanie "Oi! You! Let's finish what we started." Michael quickly beat the snot out of the beanie before calling Athena "Athena, let's go!"

"Okay!" Athena called, taking one final glance at her newest friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for so long! And after reviewing my story…I realize that my writing was atrocious. So I hope this chapter will be much better. Enjoy!**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

_**Flashback/dream**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ares.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Athena was lying around in a barn on an abnormally large stack of hay, realizing a big mistake she made when talking to Ariadne. "We agreed to have a drink, but we never actually set up a time and date….Hm…"

"Athena? What are you doing here?" Michael asked with Baroona and Gohu next to him

"Ah, hey guys." Athena replied. An idea suddenly came to her and she turned to her friends with a bright smile "Do you guys think you can do me a favor?"

* * *

The group was now in front of a nice house and was currently arguing with the guards. "Who are these guys?" a soldier asked, it was the beanie soldier Michael beat up in the previous fight. At the sight of his torturers he gasped in terror "I don't care if it's you guys, you're not allowed to enter here! This is where the Lord's family lives! Please go back!" he begged with his hands out as if they could stop the group of warriors.

Michael walked forward slowly. And when he got close he said one word. "Move." There was no threat, there was no glare. It was an order; one the beanie soldier knew he couldn't disobey.

"Please don't do anything wrong!" the beanie pleaded after letting the group pass

After walking a bit, Michael spoke up. "I'm going back now. You guys do whatever you want."

Gohu yelled "What?" Athena and Baroona were not surprised since what Athena wanted wasn't something Michael would usually care for

"Okay. Can you tell Carnival-oppa where I am so he doesn't worry or anything?" Athena replied.

Michael nodded and went on his way. While walking he called "Be careful of the girl master. She's faster than you would think." Athena waved happily at her walking friend

Baroona put his hand on her shoulder and, with a smile, asked "Ready to go?" Athena nodded back enthusiastically

* * *

Ariadne was in her room with, as usual, Helena by her side when she asked "Helena… why are the mercenaries here on our island?"

"My lady does not need to know." Helena replied with a monotone, almost practiced, tone

"That's not fair, Helena! You say that every time!" Ariadne complained "It's like you and Daddy are planning to leave me out of everything!"

"Getting angry is not good for your health, my lady." Helena replied

Knowing she wouldn't win the argument, Ariadne took a different angle. "Sheesh! You don't understand anything. You should take off your chest bandages and act like a woman! Put on makeup and go to the hair stylist too! Then you'd be really pretty…" Ariadne has been trying to convince the female warrior of this for quite a while

"I'm not interested in that kind of stuff." Helena replied; she really wasn't. But she noticed a presence in the room and when she checked she was shocked to see Baroona and Gohu standing in the room nonchalantly. "Who are you people and why are you here?" she yelled

Baroona pointed to Gohu and said "This guy is in love with the lady." Gohu nodded in approval

"You must be out of you mind! How dare you…" Helena replied

"Watch your mouth! I'm not out of my mind! I'm simply doing this out of my love for another! Please accept my burning desire for you my lady!" Gohu yelled

Helena took out her sword and had a deadly look on her face "Helena stop it! You're not thinking of killing them are you?" Ariadne exclaimed

"Do not worry. I have no intention of killing them." Helena peacefully replied. Her tone took a dangerous turn when she said "I only intend to cut off a few of their limbs."

"That's even worse! What kind of woman are you?" Gohu exclaimed

"Just get ready to run." Baroona whispered to Gohu while he was yelling

Helena started to charge to two boys and they turned and ran. Baroona jumped off the ledge and landed roughly on the roof. The tiles were broken apart at the force of his fall. When he looked up, Gohu was still on the ledge "What are you doing? Hurry up!" he yelled

"It's too high, I can't jump! I didn't know it would be this high!" Gohu yelled back

Helena was closing in and her expression was deadly. "I'll catch you so hurry up and jump!" Baroona yelled

Gohu was shaking as he stepped over the ledge. "I'm trusting you on this Baroona!" Unfortunately, Baroona made no movement to catch the falling male.

"Let's go." Baroona said with a slight smirk 'At least I got some amusement from this…'

"Even you!" Gohu exclaimed in tears as he climbed out of the hole his fall created "Why do I have to suffer like this for Athena!"

"Oi, Gohu! Look above you!" Baroona said, ignoring Gohu's complaint

Gohu looked up and, at the sight of Helena coming toward him, moved at the fastest speed Baroona has seen from the normally weak soldier.

Helena landed at the same force Baroona did and yelled at the two running boys "Stop right there you fiends!" They, of course, didn't listen and kept running.

* * *

From her hiding place, Athena watched her friends run with Helena behind them and smiled. "Good. Great distraction." Athena started to make her way to Ariadne's room. "Hi Ariadne!"

Ariadne was shocked to see Athena climbing over the ledge to her room. "How?"

"I climbed!" Athena answered while scratching the back of her head. "I kinda realized we never established a time to hang out, so I came over here."

"Oh yeah, I guess we didn't." Ariadne realized too. A thought suddenly came to Ariadne when she asked "Athena I have something to ask you."

Athena cocked her head to the side "What?"

"Why are the mercenaries here?"

"So we can attack Minos."

"Why are you attacking Minos?" Ariadne exclaimed

Athena shrugged"They keep messing with us." Athena replied, she honestly didn't care much for politics

"Why do they keep messing with us?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess because they think they can."

"When are you leaving?"

"Probably the day after tomorrow." And their conversation continued like that; with Ariadne asking questions and Athena trying to answer them to the best of her knowledge.

"Athena, I envy you." Ariadne suddenly said. Athena was too shocked for words at this comment "You're free. Free to do whatever you want. People think it's a good thing to be born into a rich family. But they don't know what they're talking about! I'm like a bird in a birdcage! Even when I was little my father would not let me play with the neighborhood kids because he said they were dirty. Even if I get a little cut on my finger he goes insane calling for a doctor!"

Athena couldn't help but think about her own upraising.

* * *

_Athena is with her master, her true family long since dead. A man in traveler's clothing came to their humble abode asking "Are you Chronos' master swordsman Kiron?"_

"_That is so." Athena's master, Kiron, replied_

"_Let's skip the stupid formalities and get to the point." The man said in an arrogant tone "Draw your sword, Kiron!"_

_Kiron turned to the young Athena "Athena, go bring me my sword."_

"_Yes master."_

"_A young female apprentice! Too bad she will be without a master after today!" the man stated, his arrogance thick enough to cut through with a knife "If she doesn't have anywhere to do, I'll take her in!"_

"_It seems you don't understand the situation. The one who will fight you is this child!" Kiron declared. Both the man and Athena were shocked at this statement. _

"_But Master, I'm only 8 years old and have no experience!" Athena exclaimed_

"_You think I came all the way here just to fight a little girl?" the man yelled_

"_Master…?" Athena asked in a confused tone_

"_Have faith in yourself, Athena. I did not take you in as my pupil without knowing you had great potential. You can defeat him. Just follow your instincts; you'd be surprised how accurate they are." Kiron advised, his eyes full of faith in her. With that, Kiron closed and locked the door on his pupil._

"_Fuck it! I'll kill master and pupil both!" the man yelled_

_Athena turned with a resolute expression on her face as she gripped on the sword in her hands. _

_About an hour later, Athena was resting on a tree covered in blood and cuts. Kiron walked to her and asked "Where is your sword, Athena?" Athena pointed. The sword was imbedded within the throat of the arrogant man. "Very good! As expected from a pupil of mine!" Kiron exclaimed proudly_

* * *

Ariadne's voice brought Athena back "Athena, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Athena replied "Um… you know. Don't be too sad. There are people out there who are much worse off than you. There are people who want to be in a birdcage but just can't! So cheer up. And if you have no friends, I'll be your friend." Athena stated

"Really Athena?"

"Un!"

"All right! Then promise! May our friendship last forever!" the two girls sealed their promise with a pinky swear "Ah!" Ariadne cried, her face full of fear

"Are you alright Ariadne?" Athena asked out of worry

It turned out, Helena was behind her. "I knew something was up. So it's you."

Athena looked behind her with a nervous glance "Um…hi?" Athena somehow managed to escape Helena's wrath with only a few cuts and bruises.

* * *

Two days later, Icarus and his soldiers arrived. The amount of soldiers there was enough to fill the town's whole square.

Athena and her group were watching the congregation from one of the rooftops. Carnival, though glad Athena got to spend time with a girl of her own age, was mad that she did so and did not inform him beforehand. He had her under strict watch until they got to the war front. When that happened, he was not allowed to join them in the fight since he belonged to no army. And though the commander is glad Carnival is no longer a felon, the leader has requested that Carnival leave once the battle starts. Today would be his last day with Athena before he began his travels again.

"Wow~ There's so many!" Athena exclaimed

"There's no better material than war for an artist!" Gohu declared

"Are you making another painting Gohu?" Athena asked, Gohu nodded as a reply

"Hey! It's almost time for the Participation Ceremony! Let's go back!" Baroona yelled

"Already?" Athena wondered

While Athena helped Gohu pack his stuff, Baroona woke the 'sleeping' Michael.

* * *

Once packed and ready, Athena and the others began their ceremony. Everyone of them had a knife and bowl in front of them. Each took the knife and sliced a shallow cut on their wrist so as to draw out blood. The blood poured into the bowl and they all put their fingers into the blood. They then began to paint their mark upon their faces. Icarus watched from above. 'The belief that one's blood will protect oneself from the God of Death. An old tradition not used by any of today's military units…' he observed

* * *

Later that day, Ariadne received a letter. "A letter with a rock?" When Ariadne looked over the letter, she was surprised by Athena's expertise with writing. 'It's almost as if she was taught in a noble family!' The letter spoke of when Athena was most likely leaving and how she would make sure to come back and try to bring a souvenir. She ended by asking Ariadne to stay healthy. Ariadne smiled when she was done reading 'So she's leaving at dawn today. She did say it's a lot of fun… I'm going too!' Ariadne decided

* * *

At the docks, everyone was doing their usual 'post-war ceremony' each doing some kind of prayer and/or morale boost. All except Athena, Michael and Baroona; they simply decided to catch more sleep with Seba-chan sitting on Athena's helmet. Gohu still couldn't understand how the three could be so relaxed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all! Thank you for waiting ever so patiently! And I must thank Kenshin El for so kindly reviewing so many chapters! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ares**

Chapter 13

* * *

It was a quiet night in the city of Nix when Helena cried "My lady has disappeared! Where could she be at a time like this?" Helena thought for a second before she muttered to herself "Don't tell me she's…" to make sure, Helena ran to her closet. Only to find it empty "My weapon and chest bandages! She couldn't possibly be at the harbor, right?"

* * *

Unfortunately, Helena couldn't be more wrong. "If Helena finds out I disappeared, she'll have a fit!" Ariadne stated as she giggled onboard one of the military ships. "From now on, I'm a new person! I'm not weak anymore and… I'm going to live like a strong person from now on!" Ariadne put on Helena's helmet and quickly began to wobble with it on. "Woah! Why is this helmet heavy? Helena looks fine when she wears it…" Ariadne mused as she tried to move with her head wobbling, the ships began to depart one by one.

* * *

The very last boat to leave was going to have a bit of a surprise. Helena was running right at it with the full intention of jumping onboard. 'I must get onto that ship!' Helena took her great leap towards the ship 'I promised her mother when she passed away, that I would protect the Little Miss no matter what!' Helena looks over to two soldiers that happened to be near where she landed. "Oi, you guys. Have you seen a little girl that looks like this?" Helena showed a hand-drawn picture of Ariadne, but it looked as if it was drawn by a blind person.

After much argument with the two soldiers, it was quickly becoming obvious to Helena that she was going to get nowhere. So she lured the soldiers to a secluded area and quickly knocked them out and took their armor. "First I must find my Lady. And then, I'll punish whoever convinced her to come here!" she declared as she put the helmet's mask on to cover her face. 'War is not something interesting and fun like you think it is, my Lady! It is a thing filled with brutality and madness.'

* * *

Athena was on top of one of the sails when she smelled a familiar scent. "I smell Ariadne's perfume… But it can't be her…" beside her, the watchman was yelling at her to get down

* * *

The other mercenaries were doing their usual business. Gambling, smoking, drinking, and Michael was sleeping against the mast. A tall man that only had spiked hair at the top of his head walked through the mercenaries in clothes that were way too fancy to for him to be among them. "What is this? These guys are worthless!" the man noticed Michael's sleeping form and thought 'Look at this guy, sleeping against the mast. Let's have a little fun with him.' The man took out a weapon that was very similar to Baroona's only of a fancier make and instead of a metal rope had chains to hold the daggers together. . He twirled the dagger and threw it right next to Michael's sleeping form. Michael didn't even flinch. 'He should've woken up by now!' the man brought back his sword and twirled it again 'All right. I'll cut your little leaf this time!'

But before the sword could even reach Michael, Baroona's weapon flew out and deflected it. Michael sighed and stated "You didn't have to help Baroona!"

The man was shocked 'He was up the whole time?'

Baroona ignored Michael's chastising "Who are you to come and mess with another unit?" he demanded

The man glared "Watch your little mouth you lowly little private. I'm one of Silonica's generals, Rikion. Give me your position and name." Rikion demanded

Michael got up and began to stretch "I don't feel like giving you my name or position, mister Silonican General! If you want to know that much, why don't you just go and find out!" he replied

"What?" Rikion exclaimed "This is an order. Give me your name and position!"

Michael scoffed "Go fuck off! You guys don't have any authority over us! 'The only people you have to take orders from are me, the commanding general, and your own officers. Screw the others.' Is what our leader told us before we came here!"

"Leader?" Rikion questioned "I guess you're not one of Icarus' units! Well it doesn't matter. All I want is to find out how skilled you are." Rikion taunted with his weapons at the ready

"Will that be possible with your skills? Oh Lord General?" Michael taunted right back

"Guys! Don't fight!" Athena called as she fell from her original sitting place between the two males "People on the same side shouldn't be fighting! Let's just be friends." Athena stated to both

'A female warrior?' Rikion observed

Athena pointedly looked at Rikion and asked "Are you a Siloncian soldier or a Chronosian soldier?"

But the drunk mercenaries were starting to itch for a fight and were crowding around Michael and Rikion "This place and atmosphere is getting kind of bad, you sure you want to continue? This is home for me so I don't care much but…" Michael offered

'Damnit! The situation's getting worse. If I kill all these guys, relations between Silonica and Chronos will just get bad…' Rikion seethed 'And grandfather's nagging will no doubt be endless…' Rikion lowered his weapon and declared "Let's move our duel to later, mister grass blade swordsman!"

"Ah! You're leaving already?" Athena asked "Well, it was nice meeting you. My name's–"

But Rikion interrupted her by yelling "I don't give a damn about what some girl's name is!"

Michael glared at Rikion's form. "Jerk! I was just being nice." Athena pouted

"Oi! Lord General of Silonica!" Michael yelled, Rikion turned out of confusion "There will come a time when you give a damn about this girl's name! Very soon…"

Did Rikion understand what Michael meant?

* * *

Athena was with the other mercenaries when she smelt "Ariadne's perfume again… this time stronger…" she realized before laughing it off "My nose be on the fritz! There's no way Ariadne could be in a place like this!" Little did Athena know, Ariadne was sleeping in the boat right next to her

* * *

The mercenaries arrived to the land and were thrown their bags. Athena retrieved hers and wondered where in the world her group was. "Where in the world is our unit's flag?"

"Found it." Gohu declared "Fourth Regiment, second squadron! Athena, over here!" the flag had their crest on top of a Roman numeral four followed by a dash and Roman numeral two.

"Thanks Gohu!" Athena called back

* * *

Ariadne also got off the boat and realized a new problem of hers. "How will I find Athena among all these people?" Ariadne noticed a flag that had the Tample Mercenary crest with a Roman numeral four followed by a dash and another Roman numeral four. Ariadne immediately thought about Athena's shirt and how it has the same crest.

Ariadne headed towards the flag and asked around hoping to find Athena. No one there knew who Athena was. After a while Ariadne rested on a rock as she complained "Where the heck is she? I need a guide for my adventure." Ariadne then noticed a familiar figure 'Uwah! How did Helena get here? If I get caught this trip is over. What should I do?' Ariadne headed for the soldiers in hopes of blending in, but she tripped over a rock and collided with a soldier. "Sorry." Ariadne apologized

Unfortunately, the soldier didn't accept her apology. "You think a simple sorry cuts it after you smack someone on the back of the head? You little punk!"

"No it's not like that! I tripped over a rock and hit you accidently!" Ariadne explained

"How dare you talk back to me! You look like a counselor or something. You starting shit here 'cause you can't find you regiment or something?" the man sneered "I should give you a good beating to set you straight!" he declared as he grabbed Ariadne's shirt

"Hey let me go! I'm a girl!" Ariadne exclaimed

"Girls are weak so they're easier to beat!" the man yelled. He clenched his fist and started to throw his punch and Ariadne. Ariadne closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come. But it never came. Athena's helmet absorbed the impact in Ariadne's stead. "Athena?"

"The perfume smell got stronger so I came just in case." Athena explained "But how did you get here Ariadne?"

"Because you told me it was fun last time!" Ariadne replied

"Really? Anyways, our squad's over there so let's go." Athena stated, completely ignoring the man that tried to hurt Ariadne

"Both of you stop right there!" the man yelled, only to have a blade pointed at his throat

"You should watch your own neck, Sunbae*." Baroona warned with a deadly glare

The soldiers from Chronos and Silonica started towards the capital city Karil of Minos. They were to march on the 'Vienna High-way'. What they will meet on their march will come in the next chapter.

* * *

*Sunbae: the Korean term for an elder student and/or comrade in this case. If you know the Japanese language, it's the Korean version of 'Sempai'.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for following this sadly unpopular fandom! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. Anyway, please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ares**

Chapter 14

Icarus' scouts discovered the Noname Knights. This news reached Icarus' ears like the wind itself. A battle between the Noname Knights, Chronos, and Silonica was about to start…

* * *

In the kingdom of Daraak, "Chronos has invaded Minos." A soldier announced to his king

"So Chronos has started to move." The king commented as he began to chuckle, "It has been quiet for 10 years, it's about time it started getting noisy. Now we shall quietly get prepared for war as well! Contact each King in the Radink Alliance!" he ordered

"At your command, your majesty! We shall take our leave at once." The soldiers replied

"Oh! Tell the leader of the Black Knights to come to my room." The King said as a side note, 'If we want to take Chronos now's the best time when the King has lost his mind!' the old King took a shaky hold of his wine, 'Chronos!' he then broke the glass in his bear hands. "I'll pay you back double for what happened 10 years ago!"

* * *

In the kingdom of Isiris, "There's trouble, your highness!" the soldiers announced, "Chronos has invaded Minos."

"What does that have to do with us?" Their king inquired

"Um… that is…" The king's advisor began

"Out with it!" the king ordered

"A report came in stating that the prince is also out in the battlefront." He announced

"So Chronos was where he left to do his warrior training? I see! So how is he doing?" the king inquired, not very interested

"He's traveling with a group called the Tample Mercenaries." The advisor replied

"Tample Mercenaries… Yes, it's good to start at the bottom!" the king mused

"I believe it would be best if we told him to come back home." The soldier suggested, "I fear for his safety your majesty."

"That child is my son. He must endure the cruelties of this world." The king began, "If he dies in such a trivial battle then he wasn't worthy of being my son! He is a child chosen by the heavens so I'm sure he will come back to me."

* * *

Back at Minos, the Tample Mercenaries were already getting into position for their ambush. Michael had chosen a location hidden with shadows; he didn't want to deal with Athena's new friend.

"What are we doing hiding here?" Ariadne inquired

"We're going to ambush the enemy." Athena explained, "We're going to hit them when the least expect it."

"How cheap!" Ariadne exclaimed

The mercenaries were silent in their wait for the enemy when the sound of a horse hoof hitting the ground alerted Michael of their enemies' approach.

It was a relatively small army that mostly moved on horse. There was a sound coming from the bushes and the captain immediately turned his head toward it, "Go check out that noise!" he ordered, his blade claws nearly cutting his subordinate

But when the subordinate did as ordered, all he found was an empty clearing. "Captain, there's nothing here, sir!" he yelled, just as a spear went through his body.

"Shit! It's an ambush!" the other soldier realized

A net suddenly flew onto some of the foot soldiers, "What is this? A freaking net!" But they were too distracted by the net to stop some mercenaries stabbing them with spears.

* * *

"Let's head to that side!" Athena quickly suggested as she pulled Ariadne away from the fight

"Why do we keep retreating into the forest?" Ariadne exclaimed

"I need to show you something!" Athena lied

An already lacking Athena didn't want to show the evil warrior in her while on the battlefield. 

"Let's sit down and get some rest." Athena suggested, "We'll be safe here."

"But everyone else is fighting!" Ariadne cried

"Let's go back when it's over." Athena suggested

"What? That's cowardly Athena!" Ariadne exclaimed

'I really want to fight but…' Athena thought as she tried to explain, "That's not…"

"I don't want to listen to your excuses! I'll just go by myself!" Ariadne declared

'No! She can't go!' Athena panicked as she saw the tree next to her. Athena kicked the tree with all her strength and cried, "Aaah! Help me!"

"What's wrong?" Ariadne asked out of worry as she saw Athena's injury. Athena's knee was bleeding and already making a small puddle.

"I hurt my leg and can't move anymore! Please help Ariadne!" Athena explained

"KYAA! Are you ok Athena? You're not going to die are you?" Ariadne screamed

'If a small flesh wound like this shocks her…' Athena noted as she glanced back to the real battlefield.

* * *

The soldiers were mercilessly killing each other and Icarus was watching from above to make sure everything was in order. "It's almost over." He noted

The defeated soldiers quickly retreated, "There might be a second ambush in the forest so do not follow! Move out to a wider area!" their leader ordered

"A net?" the leader realized; he made quick work of the net with his clawed hands and when the spears came he merely abandoned his horse.

"Fast!" the soldiers and mercenary exclaimed. The Noname captain merely licked his lips and instantly cut through the soldiers' bodies into small pieces. The captain continued to cut through different soldiers, "The captain's broken through the enemy!" one of his soldiers exclaimed, "Let's run away!"

"Where's the commander?" the captain inquired from his new location on another soldier's horse

'What, when did he…' the soldier thought in shock as he answered, "He's surrounded over there." Those were his last words.

The captain wasted no time in cutting through the poor soldier as he scolded, "How dare you try to run away while the commander's still trapped! The Noname Knights don't need useless people like you." The captain rushed over to the surrounded commander and yelled, "I'll make a way sir, so please use it to escape, Commander!"

"Captain!" the commander recognized the man

"Who the hell is that guy?" the soldiers exclaimed at the sight of the captain in the air above them.

The captain made short work of the soldiers surrounding his commander. But, while on his killing spree, Rikion rushed to be right next to him. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he nonchalantly asked

'No way…' the captain gasped, 'He caught up with me!' The two immediately went into combat. The captain tried to slice at Rikion, but the Silonican merely dodged and wrapped the chain of his weapon around the captain's arm. "Release me at once!" the captain ordered. Rikion chose to ignore him and simply pulled on the chain, forcing the captain forward and threw his knife aiming for the captain's throat. But the captain quickly ducked his head and used his helmet to block the blow. "Whew," he sighed, "barely dodged it." Sadly, Rikion had other ideas as he quickly tangled his chain so the captain's arm was behind his back and the chain was around his neck. "Shit!" the captain realized, "My arm's tangled up!"

"Let me see your face before I kill you!" Rikion demanded

"Shut up!" the captain yelled, "The greatest disgrace for a Noname Knight is to show his face to his enemies!"

"Then I'll take it off myself if you don't want to." Rikion decided as he began to reach for the helmet

"Don't you touch me!" the captain screamed as he sent his free arm to Rikion's head

A solider that noticed his captain's plight was already racing to the warriors on his horse, 'We must save the captain!' he thought. While he was racing there, Rikion made short work of destroying the blades on the captain's hand. "Captain!" the soldier yelled, "I'm here to save you sir!"

But the captain knew what Rikion was going to do, "STOP!" he yelled

But it was too late. Rikion jumped out of the way of the soldier's javelin and the captain took the blow instead. He was killed instantly. "Captain!" the soldier screamed at what he just did

"Killing a superior officer," Rikion scolded, "You…should be hanged!" with that, Rikion cut off the head of the foolish soldier.

About an hour later, most of the Noname knights were killed. The ones who ran into the forest were also killed. Only the ones that were able to run away through the plains were saved from such a cruel fate.

* * *

While the victorious soldiers were checking to make sure their enemies were really dead, Baroona came across a soldier who merely couldn't stand back up in pain. His breathing was labored as he stared back at Baroona with an imploring stare. Baroona raised his spear and brought it to the ground… right next to the soldier's head. The soldier didn't understand Baroona's action at first until he heard Baroona yell, "It's clear over here! Let's go back!" the fallen soldier was shedding tears at the thought that he was allowed to live by Baroona.

* * *

Michael, too, found an injured soldier, but he wasn't as kind as Baroona. He sent his spear through the soldier without blinking.

* * *

Elsewhere, the commander of the Noname Knights was already captured as he yelled, "Let me die like my subordinates here. Give me an honorable death! I'll do it myself so untie me now!"

"Alright." Icarus decided, "We'll let you go to kill yourself."

The moment he was released, the commander of the Noname Kinights fled as fast as he could. After seeing such a sight, all Icarus could do was laugh. He didn't even send out a squad to capture him. 

"It there are leaders like him commanding this country's forces, Minos will fall much easier than I had imagined!" Icarus declared, "Genasis!"

"Yes, General!" Genasis called

"You take the cavalry and head here." Icarus ordered

In Minos, there are two rivers named Nadow and Reaver that split the land into east and west parts.

"Go and destroy all the bridges across these rivers." Icarus told his most trusted soldier, "If we are successful in doing this, we will be at a huge advantage. Do not wait and leave at once."

Genasis answered with a bow of understanding as he said, "Be careful, General."

* * *

"Ah!" Gohu exclaimed as he saw the cavalry leave the base in a rush, "Where's the cavalry going?" he wondered

"They usually don't keep the soldiers busy…" Baroona agreed

"I guess they're going to destroy access from the Nadow and Reaver rivers." Michael suggested, "Minos is divided into Eastern and Western parts. If we attack the capital from the east, then the soldiers from the west will have a hard time coming over to help without the bridges."

"Are you sure?" Baroona asked

"Nope!" Michael easily admitted, "Just a guess."

But Baroona was suspicious, 'How does an average mercenary soldier know that?'

"Has anyone seen Athena?" Gohu suddenly asked

"I think she's with her friend." Baroona offered

"Man…" Gohu sighed, "I'm so jealous of Athena! A friend comes out onto a battlefield just to see her! It's like a story from a novel!"

Baroona and Michael looked at each other in worry. Athena's situation isn't to be desired. She had a lot to lose. All Ariadne had to do was see her fight and Athena could lose her first normal friend.

* * *

Athena and Ariadne were hitching a ride on one of the wagons, "Is your leg okay?" Ariadne asked in worry

"Yep!" Athena replied with a smile, "It's all thanks to you!"

"I couldn't get to see any fighting because of you!" Ariadne pouted

"Sorry." Athena apologized with a laugh. But she suddenly stopped when she recognized Helena, 'It's the scary lady! We have to hide!' Athena quickly pushed herself and Ariadne to the floor of the wagon in hopes that the wall would conceal them. But Helena noticed some movement and trotted towards them on her horse, 'Please just pass by!' Athena prayed in her mind as Helena went by them. "Whew!" Athena sighed, "She's gone. Hm? But my hands feel a little weird…" Athena wasn't paying attention to where her hands were in order to keep an eye on Helena. Shame, she would have known she was basically groping Ariadne's chest.

"Where do you think you're touching?" Ariadne growled

"Huh?" Athena honestly didn't know what she was doing wrong, "What's wrong?"

"Just stop touching them!" Ariadne yelled as she hit Athena from her location, "How would you like it if I did that to you?!" she yelled as she began to take Athena's shirt off in anger

"Ariadne!" Athena cried out, "Stop!" She even tried to crawl away from Ariadne's wrath

It was then that Ariadne had seen it. On Athena's back was a very clearly etched in and then burned scar in the shape of an eye. "Athena..." she began in a quieter voice

Athena managed to put her shirt back on when she looked back at Ariadne in complete ignorance, "What is it?" she asked

"...Nothing." Ariadne replied with a smile

Ariadne wanted to ask Athena about her scar, but chose not to.


	15. Author's Note

**Hiatus announcment**

**To everyone who has been loyally reading my stories and now ask me to update, I am sorry to announce that I am putting all my story writing on hold. I ****_will_**** come back continue my stories but it will take some time. I am truly sorry for these sad news. I will try to update my stories as soon as I get the time to write them but I am very busy with college right now. I hope you understand. Thank you for reading/favoriting/subscribing to my stories and profile and I hope to be able to give back to you soon. **

**With love and saddness, IceDragon5683**


End file.
